I Will Cure It
by theneoqueen
Summary: Due to an arranged union, Ronan is forced to wed Merry, the innocent daughter of a powerful Xandarian family. Their union causes both Ronan and Merry to confront their past demons and to build a better future together.
1. Chapter 1

Merry fiddled with the lace trimming of her camisole and tried to calm her nerves. Ronan would be here any minute and she still looked a mess from today's activities. She walked over to the large vanity, one that Ronan had built especially for her, and sat down on the cushioned stool. Merry looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. Looking back at her was not a worldly woman but rather a naïve girl.

"Ugh." Merry grunted in disgust. She placed her hands over her face and let her fingers massage her temples. It had been exactly 5 months since her marriage to Ronan and she planned a private evening with him.

Merry sucked in a breath and willed herself to look back into the mirror. Reaching up, Merry ran her fingers through her hair, breaking up the loose silver waves. She also reached out and grabbed her favorite perfume and spritzed a light layer over her body; she knew Ronan appreciated the smell. Pushing away from the vanity, she got up and went to the huge closet and starting rifling through her garments. A chorus of 'no's' rang out until Merry settled on a navy blue dress.

Tearing the camisole off, Merry stepped into the dress. Walking back to her mirror she studied herself. The dark color was a sharp contrast to her pale skin and silver hair and the color complemented her green eyes nicely.

"But it isn't seductive." Merry frowned. She did like how the dress made her look, it was short enough to draw interest but long enough for propriety. The sweetheart neckline gave her the tiniest hint of cleavage and the cut defined her curves but nothing about her look screamed: Ronan, take me now.

Defeated, Merry slumped back down onto her stool. Since their wedding, Ronan and Merry have spent the months getting to know one another before engaging in anything physical. They've shared kisses and a bed but it wasn't enough for Merry anymore. Being around Ronan made her heart flutter and her knees weak; however, she was completely inexperienced and her confidence to entertain Ronan in _that way_ was low.

"What to do, what to do." Merry's fingers thumped on the top of her vanity. She thought about the gossip she overheard other women share. A lot of what they spoke about was lost on Merry, she didn't understand most of what they were talking about. She thought about her friend, Nika, and how she would surprise her husband on dates by wearing no undergarments.

Shaking her head, Merry laughed at herself. "How unsanitary." Looking back at the mirror, she stared at her reflection. "Should I?" Her reflection stared back. Biting her lip, Merry stood up and lifted the hem of her dress. She hooked her fingers in the band of her panties and pulled them down. "Who is this wanton?" Merry joked to herself. She threw the fabric into the tub of dirty clothing and sat on the edge of the huge bed.

"Oh." She said, "This is odd." Merry gave a little jump and felt herself blush at the feeling of her bare flesh against the smooth fabric of the dress.

"What is odd?" A booming voice asked from the doorway.

Merry gave a gasp of surprise and leaped up from the bed. As she steadied herself, she wrangled both of her hands together in anxiety.

"Ronan," she said breathlessly.

He gave her a small grin and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way to his side of the bed. He began taking off his heavy armor.

"H-how was your day?" Merry asked as she walked towards her husband.

Ronan took off his headpiece and started on his chest armor. Looking up at Merry he shrugged, "Business as usual." He watched her and noticed she was flushed and it looked as if she were shaking. "Merry?" he asked, worry laced his voice.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. "Come here," he ordered.

On shaky legs, Merry moved beside him. She watched him shake his head and point to the space in front of him. Slowly, Merry moved to her designated spot.

"Tell me what pesters you," Ronan commanded. "Are you feeling ill?"

Merry shook her head and felt her face flame with embarrassment and shame. She felt tears prickle her eyes and Ronan's face became blurry.

"Merry!" Ronan exclaimed, grabbing her hands, "Tell me what is the matter!"

She sniffled and a few tears escaped her eyes, "I-I-I'm so idiotic." She closed her eyes and looked down at their joined hands. "I have brought shame upon you, my lord."

"How?" Ronan asked gruffly.

"Impure thoughts." She confessed.

Ronan felt his heart skip a beat at her admission. He let go of her hands and clasped her hips in hands and lifted her up off the ground and placed her on his laps; her knees on either side of his thighs.

"Ronan!" Merry yelped in surprised and hurriedly tried to pry down the skirt of her dress that had rode up.

Ronan gave her a wicked smiled and cupped her jaw and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. At her sigh, Ronan caught her lips with his. Merry's sigh turned into a moan as Ronan became more aggressive and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Merry wrapped her arms around Ronan's broad shoulders and deepened the kiss.

Biting her lips gently, Ronan grasped her pale thighs in his hands and began massaging them. Merry gasped and tore her mouth from Ronan's.

"Husband, no!"

Giving her a look of mock-horror, Ronan stopped his ministrations. "Are you ordering me around, wife?"

Flushed and upset, Merry nodded. "I wish not to embarrass myself any further that what I have."

"I still don't know what it is you are speaking of." Ronan said, patience wearing thin.

Shifting on his lap, Merry bit her lip. Ronan's kisses always caused her to feel so funny. She lifted a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Come on, Merry." He coaxed.

With her eyes still closed, Merry admitted "I was wanting to give you the gift of my body by being…" she trailed off. Ronan squeezed her hips in encouragement. "Seductive."

Ronan let her words wash over him. He took in her appearance. She was wearing a pretty navy blue dress that, while not erotic, did wonders for her skin and figure. Her hair was tousled and her pale skin was flushed pink. His hands found their way back to her creamy thighs and began kneading them softly. "And how were you going to do that?"

Merry sat still, her eyes stayed closed. Her breathing became labored and she felt herself becoming achy. She shifted again in Ronan's lap, hoping to find relief.

The sudden shift caused Merry's dress to ride up further; almost to her hips. Ronan took notice and slowly began to trail his large hands up his wife's thighs. His rough, callused fingers caused a wonderful contrast to the silky fabric of her skirt and only fueled the ache Merry was feeling. Ronan's eyes locked on his wife's face as he went higher and his hands found themselves underneath the fabric. He nuzzled his face against Merry's neck and inhaled the scent of her perfume. "You smell delicious."

Merry's heart was beating exceptionally fast as she felt Ronan's warm hands against her upper thighs. She let out a soft gasp when she felt him kiss her pulse point at the hollow of her throat. "Ronan…"

"Tell me, wife." His hot breath scorched the sensitive skin of her neck. "Tell me how you were going to seduce me."

She made a disapproving noise, "I never said I was going to seduce you." She pointed out, "I said I was trying to be seductive."

Rolling his eyes, Ronan's lips left Merry's neck and looked at her. "Fine. How were you going to be_seductive_?"

Merry gave his shoulder a slight slap at the tone of his voice. "Something that should never be done. Especially not by the wife of a powerful warrior."

Cocking his head, Ronan eyed her intently. "You should know by now that I do not care much for the proper way of things." His hands began to wander further up her thighs, inching more towards her bare backside. Once his fingers met smooth flesh instead of her silky underthings Ronan froze and gave his wife a wicked look. "I see."

She yelped in surprised when she felt Ronan's hands cup her ass and push her further up into his body. His large hands scorched her skin and she felt her private parts becoming even achier and she felt a familiar dampness. Before she could apologize, Ronan's lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. A little moan left her lips and she kissed him back with enthusiasm. His hands groped the pump flesh and moved lower to underneath. His long fingers skimmed the folds of her cunt.

Merry ripped her lips from his and her hands grasped onto his biceps. "Ronan…" she whispered in a scared voice, "I'm sorry." She choked out, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I am so sorry." She attempted to get off his lap but Ronan held her close.

"I could kill those bastards for what they did to you." Ronan ground out. He took in Merry's shattered appearance, tears swam in her beautiful green eyes and a shameful blush highlighted her cheeks. "Merry," he started as his free hand cupped her cheek, "there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"But my parents…"

"Your parents are scum; terrible people who preyed on your innocence and used you as a bargaining chip to ease their own way through life." Ronan willed himself to calm down. The pinnacle of Xandarian society, Merry's parents were the embodiment of his hatred for the race. He gave her lips a light kiss, one that had Merry leaning in for more.

"I want to touch you." He said against her lips, "But inside…" he breathed out.

Merry massaged his biceps and gave him a nervous look. His touch did nothing but bring her pleasure but she was never taught about intimacy. She knew of kissing and heard whispers about other sexual acts but she never knew; her parents discouraged her from learning anything about it. They claimed good girls never did such a thing and those who did brought shame upon themselves. However, Merry always knew there was something more magical about the act than they liked to admit…

"Merry?" Ronan's concerned voice broke through her train of thought. She felt his finger move along the seam of her cunt, her hips moved closer to the touch as she let out a little sigh.

"Yes," Ronan moaned, "Let me touch you." He watched her give a nod and slowly thrust a finger through her folds and delved into hot, wet flesh. He gave a noise of approval at the same time Merry shuddered and laid her head on his shoulder; burying her face in the crook of his neck. Inserting another digit, Ronan felt her walls pulse and tighten around his fingers. Slowly moving them in and out of her pussy, he felt her become wetter as her body accepted the invasion.

He heard her breathing become more labored as he worked his long fingers inside her. She was tight – which was expected of his extremely innocent wife. He thought of how she would feel wrapped around his cock and the appendage in question hardened at the thought. As he finger fucked his wife, his thumb found her clit. Rubbing the hard nub slightly he heard Merry give a loud moan and she lifted her face from his neck.

Looking down at her husband, Merry noticed that Ronan's violet eyes were glowing with satisfaction and arousal. "Ronan…" she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt his thumb work her clit. Merry tried to calm her breathing but she found it to be difficult. His ministrations on her body made a fever flow through her veins and a concentrated heat formed in her intimate depths. Every time his fingers moved, a spark began and soon she felt it was going to consume her.

"Climax for me, Merry." Ronan ordered. He could feel the velvet walls clench tightly around his fingers and her juices ran down into the palm of his hand. "I would have preferred for your first orgasm to be around my cock but such pleasures can wait."

Merry wasn't sure what a "cock" was but from his lips, the word licked a heat all over her body and she felt her clit throb even more. In return, Ronan swirled his thumb along the hard nub and pushed down. The movement caused Merry to arch her back and she cried out in pleasure. "Ronan!" Her hips moved even more furiously and she felt his fingers delve deeper into her as he worked her.

"Now, Merry."

At his words, Merry felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over her. Gasping her surprise, she felt her vagina spasm and sparks flew all over body. She had never known anything this good and she wanted more.

Ronan watched as Merry came for the first time. Her eyes were closed and her breast heaved with the force of her breathing. He moved his head down to lick the delicate collar bone while he worked his fingers through her climax. Her release let out a gush of wetness and it made her slicker, more sensitive to his touch. He felt aftershocks rack her body as her hips moved against his hand.

After a few moments, Merry's body began to calm. She opened her eyes and look at her husband, who held a satisfied smile upon his face. She gave him a shy grin back as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Oh, no." Ronan gave her another wicked look as he gathered her up in his arms and gently laid her down on their bed. He came up over her body and leaned down to kiss her. "No sleeping for you, pet. We have only begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Merry's breath caught as she watched Ronan lower himself on top of her. His strong arms held his body up as he leaned down and caught her lips with his. His kisses were passionate and he gently bit at her lips. Merry gave a little noise of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Moving her hands down his bare back, she felt the ripple of smooth muscle; all evidence of his powerful position. Ronan's mouth was doing explosive things against hers and Merry couldn't help but thrust her hips up against his – wanting, needing more.

"Merry." Her name was muffled against her lips as Ronan gently broke the kiss to stare down at her. Her silver hair was spread out in waves and was a stark contrast to the black pillow. Her porcelain skin was flushed pink as was her full lips. Her emerald eyes were shining in satisfaction and pleasure. His own violet gaze traveled lower to her slim throat and he noticed her quickening pulse. He lowered his head and placed a tender kiss there. Moving his head down, he peppered kisses against her collarbone, shoulder, and the tops of her breasts.

"Can I take this off?" he muttered against creamy skin.

His hands went under her and found the zipper to her dress. His played with the tab and looked up at her. She gave a hazy blink and licked her lips and gave him a nod. Gently pulling at the zipper, the fabric pulled apart and revealed smooth, silky skin. Merry arched her back at the new sensation of Ronan's strong, calloused hands against the sensitive skin of her back. Ronan slowly pulled the delicate dress down her body, unveiling her full breasts, smooth stomach, and plush hips. Shucking the fabric completely off, he tossed it over the bed; not caring anymore, if needed he would buy her a hundred more dresses.

"You are…" he paused, looking at her from the top of her head down to her toes and back up again. "Beautiful." He grimaced at the words that were coming from his mouth – he was never so poetic but Merry defined all logic within him.

A warm flush overtook Merry's body as Ronan intently started at her. She cupped his face in her hands and tugged his head down to her lips. She fused her lips against his and he gave a little moan at her enthusiasm. Using that moment to her advantage, Merry gently thrust her tongue into his mouth.

"Little vixen," Ronan said softly and cupped her breast. He felt her sigh and arch her back they filled his hands. Raking his thumbs across her nipples, he thumbed them until they grew hard and dusky. Leaving her sweet mouth, he gave her a saucy look. "Would you be frightened if I sucked your nipple into my mouth?"

Merry's face turned bright red and she had to tell herself to breathe. "L-like a child?" She had never heard of such a thing. Certainly it was never done by grown men… Much less a powerful Kree warrior. Impossibly, she felt her face flush even more when Ronan let out a quick bark of laughter.

"Oh, sweet wife." Ronan's voice held a hint of amusement but he wasn't condescending. "There are many pleasures that you are not aware of. This," He lowered his head and quickly flicked his tongue against her nipple, "could be a place where those pleasures happen." He looked intently at her, making sure what he was doing didn't scare her. "I'm going to put my mouth over your nipple," he started, despite Merry's embarrassed demeanor. "Tell me if you do not like it and I will stop."

Merry kept eye contact with Ronan as he gently place his warm lips around her nipple. The sensation was a bit odd but was laced with pleasure. She arched her back slightly, giving Ronan permission to proceed. Smiling against her flesh, Ronan began a soft suction and Merry gave a loud squeak and caught Ronan's head in her hands.

Ronan felt Merry's small hands cup the back of his head and he groaned his approval. He shifted his lower body, which had grown uncomfortable due to his pants restricting his arousal. He sucked Merry's nipple deeper into his mouth, flicking his wet tongue against the bud. He let go with a slight pop and moved to the other.

"Ronan." Merry sighed his name and moved her hands from the back of his head down his shoulders and down the long expanse of his muscular back. She ran her hands up and down, feeling the sinewy planes and occasionally encountering a scar. She lifted her hips up against his, trying to ease the ache that his mouth created in her body. The shift of her hips caused Ronan to groan against her breast and he nipped her with his teeth.

"Ronan…" Merry moaned as she felt her vagina clench in wanting. The wet suction of Ronan's mouth was causing a sharp ache and her lower body to throb. "Ronan…it hurts."

Ronan immediately stopped and removed himself from Merry's breast. Quickly, he looked up at her. "It hurts?" he asked in a soft voice.

Merry covered her face in frustration. "Not like pain but…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure how to describe it. "Every time you," she made a motion with her hands. "Do that my…nether region… throbs.

Ronan stared at his wife. He understood what she was meaning but he wasn't sure how to delicately inform her of her own body. He knew it wasn't her fault and her parents should be punished for the crime they committed against this beautiful creature.

"What helps the pain?" He suddenly asked.

He watched her fidget a bit and she let out a little puff of breath. He could tell she was mustering up courage and he waited, patiently.

"When you touch me there." She finally admitted.

"There?"

She quickly glanced down at her thighs, "Yes, there."

Ronan smothered a chuckle. "Your clit?"

Merry gave him a quizzical look and arched a perfect brow. "My clit?"

Hearing the word escape her lips had his cock throbbing in reaction. "Yes, it's the key to your pleasure, wife." His hands traveled down to her pale thighs and grasped them. Watching her face, he parted them and broke eye contact to look between them. Betwixt her luscious thighs was the most sensitive and vulnerable part of her. He shot a glance at her face and expected embarrassment. While a blush stained her cheeks, her eyes held curiosity and need. He moved his hand closed to her warmth and ran his thumb from the top of her vulva down the sensitive seam of her pussy lips. He repeated the motion a few times and watched as her juices began to coat the outside, making it easier for his thumb to move.

"Please." Merry softly begged and lifted her hips up. The motion caused Ronan's thumb to slightly slip between the plush lips and he made his way towards her clit. Reaching the hard nub, he pressed it firmly. Merry's body slightly jolted as she opened her thighs further.

Taking her cue, Ronan began to massage her clit; moving in small, tight circles then switching to lazier movements. Reaching up with his other hand, Ronan took her hand in his and lead it to the intimate part of her body. Positioning her fingers, he laid them right at the top of her cleft. "Move your fingers down, Merry."

Even though she knew she should be scandalized, Merry was too hypnotized to care. Baring down against the spot Ronan laid her fingers, pleasure shot through her. Not as much as when Ronan did it but it still took her breath away.

Seeing the wonder on her face, Ronan kissed her quickly. "That is your clit, Merry. It brings you pleasure; the same kind I give you." He looked down at her fingers moving against her flesh. "You can give yourself this pleasure."

"By myself?" she asked, voice full of wonder.

"Yes. Or with me watching." He purred. He watched her touch herself for a moment longer before taking her hand away. He lifted himself completely off her body and then off the bed. Ronan pushed the waistband of his pants down, jerking a bit when the metals bits scarped across his flesh. Kicking the material away, he stood before her in his undergarment; which did nothing to hide the protruding bulge. Watching her face, Ronan pulled the material down and his erection sprang free. After deposing of the cloth, Ronan sighed in relief now that the constraints were gone and walked towards the bed.

Merry's eyes were wide as she took in Ronan's nude appearance. He was magnificent. Tall and muscular, he exuded masculinity. His skin a delicate mix of blue and purple veining and his radiant orchid eyes bared down on her. Moving her own emerald eyes down, her gaze settled on the rigid length of flesh that stood out from his body. Merry moved and sat up on her knees. Ronan's cock twitched at the sight.

Reaching out, Merry trailed a hand down his powerful chest, tracing the scars she found there. Lower, to his abdomen, her fingers ran over the ridges of muscle that trailed down to the flesh between his legs.

Merry let her hand fall as she glanced up at her husband. His eyes were heavy lidded and he was breathing deeper than normal. Looking back down at the stiff staff between his thighs, "Is you're your cock you spoke of?" Her tone was innocent but the words licked a fire over Ronan's body. Merry's head slightly tilted to the side as she eyed his cock. It was very long and very thick, with a damp rounded tip; at the base a sack of flesh was heavy and swollen. "Very impressive." She breathed out.

"I know." Ronan replied, a cocky smile spread across his face. She laughed at how pompous he looked.

Ronan noticed Merry was rubbing her thighs together, most likely seeking relief. She sat up straighter and rested her hands on his forearms; moving even closer to lean into him. Her breasts brushed his chest and Ronan wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up against his body. His cock nestled against her stomach, marking her with his pre-cum. Gathering her close, Ronan gave her a scorching kiss while Merry looped her arms around his neck and brought herself even closer to his body. She slighted shifted and her stomach rubbed against his erection, causing him to moan against her lips.

"Merry," he mumbled, breaking the kiss. "Merry, I need you."

"I need you, too."

Untangling her arms from his body he motioned for her to scoot over on the bed. As she moved to the side, Ronan planted himself in the middle of the bed. Merry sat next to him, taking him in and eyeing his cock. Remembering how he moaned when her body shifted against it, she tentatively reached out and stroked the hard flesh. It jerked in her hand and more liquid pooled from the tip.

"Merry," Ronan choked out, "As lovely as that feels I really need to fuck you now." Grabbing her by the waist, he swung her over his thighs so she sat astride him. Merry gasped and gave a little jump as she felt his cock against her thighs and nudge against her opening. "Or better yet, you fuck me."

"R-Ronan," Merry began, "I don't know what to do."

Running his hands down her back, fingering the delicate vertebrae, he cupped her full hips and squeezed. "I know, wife, but as you said I'm _impressive_ and this way you can lower yourself down to avoid any discomfort." He saw her uncertain expression and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "I am here with you, Merry." He moved his hands to the sides of her breasts and cupped them gently. Thumbing the nipples, he watched her wiggle her hips.

Taking hold of her hips once again, Ronan positioned her over his dick. "Widen your thighs." Once she did as she was told, he slowly tucked the head of his cock between the soft lips of her cunt. He let out a deep groan as her warmth surrounded him and juices coated the tip. From behind, Ronan thrust two fingers deep in her sheath and thrust them in and out while her clit rode his cock head. As he moved his fingers within her, he felt her become wetter and more welcoming. Moving his erection down to the opening of her vagina, he removed his fingers and lowered her down.

"Ronan." Merry gasped out as she felt his hardness nudge inside her sensitive channel. He held onto her hips tightly and moved her down his length. Merry wiggled her hips slowly, helping to ease the new invasion.

"Gods, Merry." Ronan ground out. He felt her tight muscles grip his cock in a tight vise. The heat radiating from her was driving him mad and the slickness of her cunt made him want to slam her down upon his erection. He held onto her hips even more so, attempting some self-control.

Merry noticed the strain on her husband's face and felt worried. "Ronan?" She cupped his jaw in her hands and trace his fingers over his straight nose, down his cheekbones and over his shoulders. She moved her hips lower and felt him go deeper in her body. There was a tinge of pain coupled with the delicious feeling of feeling him stretch her.

"Merry, Merry…" He pushed her hips up so that only the head of cock remained insider her. "Lower yourself down, slowly." He waited with patience he didn't know he possessed as she moved her body down his cock. He easily slid down until he reached her maidenhead. He observed Merry slightly bouncing, trying to move past the barrier with as little pain as possible. He lowered his head and caught a nipple between his teeth and tugged on the hard bud.

"Ronan, I need you to finish it." Merry breathed out, a hint of desperation in her voice. He leaned back against the pillows and took in his wife's appearance. She was spread, impressively wide, over his thighs and his cock was stone hard in her delicate pussy. Only half was able to penetrate before resistance was met. His violet gaze darkened to a deep amethyst as he watched her juices coat his erection.

His gaze met her emerald eyes and took a hold of her hips. His lips met hers in a deep kiss as he slammed her down on his dick. His mouth caught her noise of distress and he ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her. Leaving her mouth, he nuzzled his lips against her throat and bit the sensitive skin there. Licking the sting away, he sat still; his wife's tight pussy clenching around him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Merry slowly moved her hips, testing herself. She gave a mewl of pleasure at feeling Ronan so deep inside her body, stretching her.

"What do I do now, Ronan?"

"You move up and down my cock." His voice was strained but still he remained calm. He took her hips in his hands once more and moved her body up his length, then back down. He did it a few times before letting Merry take the rhythm over. Watching his innocent wife rock up and down his dick had him in a delicious fever. "Just like that, Merry." He moaned, lifting his hips up to meet hers as she moved down. "Make us both feel good."

By the look of her husband, Merry felt she was doing exactly that. His muscles were strained and he was squeezing her hips so hard she was certain she would bruise. None of that mattered because her husband's face was full of lust and for _her. _She tightened around Ronan's erection and moved faster; her breasts swaying with each movement. His eyes were locked on them as he caught a nipple between his lips.

With each pull of his lips on her nipple, Merry felt herself becoming slicker and thus easing her movements on his solid length. With each movement of his hips he went deeper and deeper, causing ribbons of sensation to ripple throughout her body. However, she needed _something. _Then Ronan's words from earlier echoed in her mind:

_"You can give yourself this pleasure."_

_"By myself?" _

_"Yes. Or with me…watching."_

Merry's hand travel down her stomach to the place where Ronan's cock was nestled so deeply inside. She slowly rubbed her clit as she rocked on his dick. Closing her eyes and letting out a small cry, she continued to touch her swollen nub while she fucked her husband. Merry opened her eyes when she felt Ronan let go of her nipple and looked at him. His eyes were locked on what her hand was doing and he felt him go even harder inside her. He slowly raised his head and looked at her; his eyes smoldered.

Grabbing her hips in his hands tightly, a mix of pleasure-pain, he slammed her hard down on his cock. Shocked, Merry stopped touching herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. Giving her a low growl Ronan pushed up and flipped them so that she was under him and his big body covered hers. He reared back quickly and thrust in her harshly. She was at Ronan's mercy and enjoyed every second. As he thrust inside his wife's hot pussy, Ronan flicked her clit with his fingers and felt every spasm.

Her intimate muscles squeezed him with every movement and he found himself nearing his release. Moving his head down, he bit and nipped at her breasts. As he moved over her he felt her hands roam over his back, nails digging in when he hit a particular sensitive spot. Merry's own juices made it easy for him to move in and out of her faster and harder. Rubbing her clit more aggressively he felt the beginning of her own orgasm.

"Yes, Merry." Ronan encouraged as he moved in her. He saw her green eyes widen and stray silver hairs were slick with sweat against her forehead and the sides of her pretty face. Rutting against her in short, hard thrusts Ronan fingered her clit and watched as pleasure took her over. Eyes rolling back slightly, Merry's full lips opened and she screamed Ronan's name as her cunt tightly latched down on his dick.

As she screamed his name, he gave one last fierce thrust and spilled his seed into her warm depths. He buried his face in her throat and muffled her name against her skin. He still rubbed her clit, wanting her to experience ultimate satisfaction. Her vagina still trembled around his cock, milking him for all he had. Sparks of pleasure overtook both of their bodies as they lay together, helpless to deny the feelings that overtook them. Ronan laid his head against her breast as he attempted to catch his breath. Her heartbeat was thundering in his ear; a reminder of what they had just finished.

After a few moments, Ronan felt Merry softly stroke up and down his head, neck, and back of his shoulders. He gave a little moan and angled his head to look up at her. She wore a smile and her eyes were bright and happy. He raised his hand and moved the stray hairs away from her forehead. Laying a kiss over her heart, Ronan lifted himself off Merry and gently removed his flaccid penis from her sheath.

Gathering her in his arms, he moved them back up to the head of the bed. He ripped the blankets to the side and laid her down on the sheets, resting her head on a fluffy pillow. Ronan took up the space beside her and turned to face her. She was heavy lidded, obviously tired, but she scooted closer to her husband and nuzzled her face in his chest. Wrapping a strong arm around her delicate waist he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Ronan." Merry proclaimed against his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Ronan couldn't believe his own ears as he laid there with Merry in his arms. Snuggling her closer Ronan refused to repeat the words. The darkness did not deserve them before Merry did.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry stirred and came to; blinking sleep from her eyes and squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Moving to the side she gently tapped the lamp that stood beside the bed. It illuminated the room with a low amber glow. Rolling back towards the middle of the bed her back came in contact with a very large and very naked Ronan. Remembering her own nudity, she clutched the blanket to her chest and twisted her body so she faced her husband.

Relaxed in sleep, Ronan's fierce expression took on a more innocent one. Long black eyelashes fanned out along the tops his cheeks and his full lips were slightly parted, exposing a flash of teeth. Hesitantly, Merry reached out and trailed her index finger down his straight elegant nose. Moving over, she traced the sharp cut of his cheekbones and down to his strong jaw. Going even further, she lightly grazed her fingertips down his strong neck - feeling his powerful pulse. Glancing up to look at his face, Merry made sure he was still asleep.

All clear, Merry softly ran her fingers down the column of his neck, over his shoulders and then tracing his collarbone. She moved her hand over his heart and felt it beating. It was strong and steady and the heat from his flesh warmed her palm. Feeling more brave, Merry drug her hands down the bulging muscles of his shoulders, biceps, arms, slowly trailing down to his rigid abdomen. Sighing quietly, she basked in his strength and his beauty.

Ronan looked like a work of art, carved from the finest blue marble. He was not the conventional beauty of the men of Terra nor Xandar but something more savage and primal. His lack of body hair did wonders to highlight the blue color of his skin and the muscles that ripple throughout his body. Even though at first Merry found it strange that he had no hair upon his head; she realized now it made her focus on the sharp planes of his face. Without thinking, Merry leaned in and placed a light kiss on the center of his forehead. Followed by small pecks on his cheeks and finally softly placing her lips on his.

Feeling a strong arm come around her waist, Merry gave a small yelp. She smiled when Ronan pulled her closer to his body and ran his hand down the line of her back. "What are you about, wife?" he asked, his deep voice held a slight croak from sleep.

Nuzzling her face into the pillow beside his head, Merry shrugged and gave him a little smile. "I was admiring you."

"For what?" He asked confused. "I have done nothing to be rewarded praise. I have been sleeping."

Chuckling Merry sat up, letting the blanket drop to expose the tops of her breasts. Looking down at Ronan she gave a slight eyeroll. "The Kree can be such literal creatures."

Catching her by the waist Ronan swung his wife over his body. Merry covered Ronan in a very unladylike sprawl. Her breast pressed against his chest and her center was against his stomach; Ronan felt heat and wetness against the sensitive skin. "You are wet for me."

Knitting her brows together, Merry gave him a haughty look and gently thumped him on the chest with her fist. "You are merely backing up my point." Looking to her side, she gathered up the blankets and attempted to wrap them around her body. The material ended up cocooning them both. She looked back to Ronan, "It is rude to point out the workings of a woman's body."

Giving his wife an exasperated eyeroll he caught one arm behind her back to keep her steady as he shifted and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Taking the edges of the blanket that Merry had tucked against her chest, he spread the fabric open revealing her perky breasts. Cupping them gently, he raked his thumbs across her nipples, making them pouty and hard. His violet gaze met hers. "I will do what I want with what is mine." he said, his voice held a feral note; making it clear that she was to take him seriously.

Merry knew that under any other circumstance she should be frightened and do whatever she could to get away from him. However, the statement made her body go hot all over and the way he looked at her had her heart racing; it drummed in her ears and made her breathless. Her parents always lectured her about how the Kree to not to be trusted. They were mindless brutes who only destroyed and wished to take away everything the Xandarians worked hard for. Or at least that is what her parents preached.

Merry's eyes traveled down Ronan's muscular physique. She knew the power behind every one of his movements and the wisdom that shown in his eyes when he spoke to her. He was fierce and virile but never used it in a way to install fear or manipulate. In fact, when he did showcase his power Merry reacted much as she was now. What would her parents think of what she has become? It was not at all proper...

"Stop thinking."

His voice snapped Merry out of her thoughts and she gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry." She looked down and stared at his large hands that cupped her breasts. The contrast in their skin tones was shockingly beautiful: cobalt against porcelain. She took a sharp breath when Ronan gently pinched the sensitive tips.

Leaning into her, Ronan caught her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. He felt Merry grind her lower half against his stomach, dampening the skin and heating his flesh. His own anatomy reacted and went as hard as stone. Softly biting her full lower lip, Ronan tentatively broke off the kiss. His efforts were fruitless as he merely got a breath away before Merry cupped the back of his head to slam his lips back onto hers.

Ronan let out a strangled groan against her eager mouth. He cupped her face with his large hands and stroked her soft cheek as he separated his lips from hers. He ran his thumb along her now swollen bottom lip. "I wish to do many things to you in this marriage bed." Ronan's eyes swept along her body, eating up all he could see that was uncovered. "And as much as I wish to start this second, I am needed elsewhere this day."

He watched his wife's face fall but she quickly gave him a small smile. "O-Okay."

"Merry," Ronan began, "if I could afford the luxury of spending all day in bed with you, I would." His index finger caught a stray tendril of silver hair and he idly wrapped it around the digit. He enjoyed the silky softness and the jasmine smell.

"Do you not," Merry started but then looked away, "find me good enough?"

Cupping her chin, Ronan turned her face towards his. "Merry," he said sternly, "don't you ever think that. Of course I find you good enough. You are," he paused to find the right word. "Perfect in every way."

His thumb wiped away a small tear that fell from her eye. "Do you really think so?" she asked

"Yes." It was a simple answer but it meant the world to Merry. Growing up in her parent's house she was never given such kind words or gestures.

Ronan grabbed onto her hips and lifted her off his body and gently sat her down next to him. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he got up from their bed. "I must get ready, my love."

_My love._

Merry willed herself to stay calm when Ronan used the endearment. While she remembered admitting her love to him before sleep, she was not sure if he felt the same way. His words warmed her heart and made her stomach flutter. She gave him a warm smile and watched as he walked towards their bathing chambers. As he walked, she admired how the muscles moved beneath his skin and how long and powerful his strides were.

She knew that she had to get ready herself and gave a soft sigh and moved from the bed. "It's too early for this." she grumbled under her breath and made her way to her closet.

Merry walked down the great halls of the Dark Aster. Looking around the black interior Merry felt out of place in her current outfit. Looking down she examined the gown she wore: it was a pale silver color, with delicate gold beading on the bodice, the back was tied together by a large lace bow. The gown was a beautiful gift given to her by Queen Frigga of Asgard. However, it still made her stick out like a sore thumb; a flash of white along the dark halls she looked like a ghost with her pale dress, skin, and hair.

She glanced over at some of the other warriors that were attending to their duties. Some openly stared at her while others ignored her. Merry quickened her pace, she was more than eager to get to the special area of the ship Ronan had prepared for her. It was a small but it was lit with artificial sunlight and dozens of different flowers were planted there. Her husband even had a small pond put in that housed some fish that she regularly fed.

As she made her way towards her garden she accidentally ran into Nebula.

"Oof." Merry made a slight noise when she made contact with the half-cyborg.

"Watch where you are going." Nebula spat out. She gave Merry a dirty look and narrowed her eyes, "What is Ronan's pet doing out in the halls, anyway? Shouldn't you be attending to your precious flowers?" her voice held venom and her hatred of Merry was obvious.

Merry opened to her mouth to retort but nothing came out. Her heart began to beat ferociously and she was getting nervous and frazzled.

Nebula's eyes went from the top of Merry's head down to the bottom of the gown's skirt. "You think you're so special, don't you?"

"Well, she is Ronan's wife" A masculine voice broke through the tension. Nebula's hate-filled gaze went even darker as she looked over Merry's shoulder at the intruder.

Curious, Merry turned to head to see and saw a tall man, dressed in a dark red outfit. Around his neck was something that looked like a necklace but was attached to a yellow box on his belt. He waltzed towards the two woman. He gave Merry a smile and curt nod to Nebula.

"What are you doing here, Quill?" Nebula asked. Her annoyance with the two people who were in her presence was obvious.

"It's Star-Lord." Quill spat back, "And I'm here to wish the newly married couple some well wishes." He looked over to Merry and then grabbed her hand, "So if you excuse me, Milky Way, I'll be going."

Dragging Merry with him, Quill or Star-Lord, whoever he was led her down the hall. At the end of the corridor, he turned and looked at her. "So which way to this garden of yours?"

Ripping her hand from his. "How do you know about that?"

Rolling his eyes at her, "I was there when Shooting Star mocked you about it."

Giving Quill a sideways glance she began walking in front of him, "Why do you wish to see it? Better yet," she turned and looked at him, "why are you here? And who are you?"

"Ah," he said and gave her a charming smile, "I am Peter Quill or you may know me as Star-Lord."

Merry searched her brain to see if the name sounded familiar. "No, I have never heard of you."

A frown formed on his lips. "So Papa Smurf has never mentioned me?" He blew out a breath. "He's a sore loser."

"Papa Smurf?" Merry asked, confused.

"He's a blue guy...the leader of all the other blue people. It doesn't matter." He waved it off. "And I am here because I heard Ronan got himself hitched."

"That was 5 months ago." she said dryly.

"5 months, 5 minutes, it'll buff out." He gave her another smile.

"That doesn't explain why you want to see my garden."

Peter gave her a flirty look and a sensuous smile, "Oh, there is plenty more I wish to see."

Merry's brows drew together and she backed up, not really appreciating the look he was giving her. She watched him shake his head and gave her a normal smile, "Sorry, it's out of habit. I want to visit the garden because I'm hard pressed to find plants similar to that of Earth."

Merry's eyes got wide, "You are Terran?"

He nodded but then blinked, "Well, half. I don't know who my dad is."

She grabbed onto Peter's arm and dragged him with her as she walked, "Tell me about Terra. I want to know everything."

Peter and Merry made their way to her garden. He was amazed at the various flowers that accumulated there and he dipped his hands in the pond water, laughing softly at the feeling of the fish swimming along his skin. The sunlight, while artificial, reminded him of days spent in his backyard before his mother got sick; they would lay in the plush grass and watch the clouds.

As she sat on a bench, Merry watched Peter as he played in the pond. She looked down at the yellow box that he gave her. She pressed down on one of the buttons and she heard a faint noise. She picked up the necklace-looking thing and the music got louder. Peter got up and took the headphones and placed him on top of her head. The music was loud but it was pleasing.

"I really like this!" Merry shouted. The music was going on about getting love and the beat made her want to get up and dance. The melody was pleasing and she found herself laughing and smiling at Peter.

He plucked one of the ear pieces away. "So tell me. Why Ronan?"

Merry lifted the device from her head and set it down beside her. Looking up at Peter she gave a little shrug. "It was not my choice. My parents and Ronan's made a deal."

"A deal?" he prodded.

Nodding, Merry fiddled with her hands. "My parents were,are, one of the most powerful families on Xandar. Unfortunately for them, their status was threatened so they looked to the Kree for help." She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "The deal was that in exchange for riches they would get me to be used for whatever purpose."

Peter's mouth gaped a bit but he quickly shut it. "For...any purpose?" He voice was suggestive, wanting her to indulge.

"Yes, any." Her eyes met his, "I could have been a slave, a mistress. I could have even been trained a warrior." Giving a slight snort at the last thought. "When I was brought to Ronan's father, he accepted the deal." Merry stood up and walked towards the pond and looked down at the fish. "I didn't know it at the time but the only reason the deal was forged was because Ronan's father knew how my parents were and how they treated me and their lust for status was more important to than their own daughter."

"But why marry you off to Ronan?" Peter asked, "He's a bit…" he paused and put his hands on his hips and made a face, "Gruff."

Merry's eyes softened and a smile danced on her lips, "Yes, he is but he's also kind and warm...I love him." Turning to face Peter she continued, "Ronan has done more for me than anyone ever has. He's patient and he treats me well. He knew the upbringing I endured and not once has he pushed anything on me."

"Also, Peter," Merry prompted, "as gruff as Ronan is he is much more reasonable and soft than his brothers."

"Well, shit!" Peter exclaimed.

"Now, I told you my story. What is yours? I wish to know more about your life on Terra." She demanded.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Peter looked away. "There isn't much to tell. I was on Earth, err, Terra until I was 10. My mother was sick for many years and then she died."

Merry walked closer to Peter and put her hand on his forearm. "I am sorry, Peter."

"It was better than her suffering." He concluded. "Anyway, after she died I ran out of the hospital and I was taken up by Yondu and lived with him." He shook his head and gave a little laugh, "He always likes to bring up the fact that he saved me from the crew eating me but who the hell brings that up?"

Merry chuckled and nodded in agreement, "I would like to think it isn't customary to eat small children."

"I left Yondu and the crew and went out on my own. My friends and I went out in search of this orb thing that Ronan wanted. When I came to return it to him, I told him I would only give it up if he could beat me at a dance off." Peter's body began shaking from laughter. "Oh, Merry, you should have seen your husband." Peter made a shocked face, his mouth gaping open. "He looked so surprised. Then a bit miffed when he lost." He shrugged and gave a grin, "He has no rhythm." Merry joined in Peter's laughter. The thought of Ronan being so surprised tickled her funny bone and the face Peter made only furthered the hilarity.

From across the garden, Ronan stood looking at his wife and Peter Quill. His eyes narrowed as he watched them laugh and carry on. His eyes followed Merry as she turned and walked towards her Cherry Blossom tree. His breath caught as he noticed the sunlight illuminated her gown and allowed the outline of her shapely legs to be seen through the fabric. He saw Peter look over her body.

A fire ball of jealousy settled in the pit of his stomach. It ran like lava through his veins and his heartbeat was like thunder in his ears. He stormed towards the man, intent on showing him that Merry belonged to him.

"Peter Quill!"

Merry gasped as she heard Ronan's booming voice break through her laughter. She turned and watched him stalk over to the garden. Her breath caught. He was clad in his armor which made his muscular body look more intimidating. On his head, he wore a cowl and his face was decorated with black war paint. He looked every bit the warrior and Merry felt a flutter of excitement in her depths.

"Yo, man." Peter yelled back, "It's Star-Lord" he whined.

"I don't not care for what you wish to be called." He started at Peter with a look that could kill. "I wish to know what you were doing with my wife."

Glancing sideways at Merry, Peter raised his brow. "Jealous?" He took a step back as Ronan advanced on him. "Look," he began, "I just came to look at her garden and play in the pond." He said, a bit embarrassed.

Ronan's nostrils flared in anger and he looked over to Merry. His purple eyes flashed as they moved over her body. Giving Peter one last deadly look, he stepped towards his wife and grabbed her hand. "Let us go, Merry."

Merry mouthed goodbye to her friend as she was dragged off by Ronan. She basically had to run to match his long strides. He took her down a hallway she had never seen before and opened a door to a room. He pulled her in behind him.

"Where-" she was cut off as Ronan slammed down his lips onto hers. Moving his hands down her back and to her ass, he cupped her through the gown and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Merry moaned against his lips and felt the rush of arousal going through her body. She kissed him back and gave a little squeak as he took the fabric in his hands and ripped it apart. His hands found her panties and ripped those off as well. She gave a surprised gasp and his fierceness.

Ronan shoved his pants down just far enough for his erection to spring free. He was throbbing, hard and wanting. Needing to mark her as his, in every way possible. He hovered her body over his dick and thrust deep inside her tight cunt. He heard her groan of surprise but her need was obvious. Her pussy was hot and wet and her tight muscles clamped around him.

Removing his lips from hers, he looked at her as he moved his hips. He reared back and slammed back into her so hard her back hit the wall with every thrust. He watched her eyes become dark and glittery with each powerful movement. His thumb found her hard clit and rubbed it vigorously as he moved in and out of her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on.

"Merry." he moaned harshly. He buried his face in her neck while he fucked her against the wall. He felt her pussy begin to spasm around his cock and he moved faster, rubbing her clit harder. He felt his own orgasm approaching and cupped her ass, allowing for an easy grind.

"Ronannnnn." Merry cried out.

Ronan lost it. He bit Merry's delicate neck hard, knowing he was going to leave marks, as he grabbed the plush flesh of her bottom and moved her harder on his cock. Her juices allowed for deep and fast penetration and his dick began to twitch inside her depths. He muffled his scream in her neck as he came inside her. His thumb worked her clit into a frenzy and soon she was clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm.

His tongue licked at the spot he had bitten hoping it would take some of the sting away. His heard Merry's ragged breathing and he gently removed himself from her body. Tucking himself back into his pants he wrapped what remained of her dress around her lower body. He saw that some of his semen had marked her lush thighs and it caused another bout of lust in his body.

"Merry, are you okay?"

While dazed, what Merry was feeling was pure delight. Her body was humming with pleasure. Her fingers touched her neck and she flinched slightly when she felt a sting. She saw concern color Ronan's face.

"I am sorry, Merry." His voice was laced with regret. "A man in love does not treat his wife as such."

"As such?" She asked.

"Like a whore." He said bluntly. "You shouldn't be taken in such a way." He cupped her face gently with his hands, "You should be made love to."

Merry turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "But you did make love to me. You said...you said that a man in love."

His eye roamed over her face, "Yes."

She was hopeful and swallowed what little pride she had, "So, you love me?"

Gathering her up against his body, Ronan looked down at her. "I do, Merry. I love you."

Reaching up to frame his face in her hands, her thumbs traced over his now-smeared war paint. "Oh, Ronan," tears formed in her eyes. "I love you, too."

"Please do not cry, wife." Ronan said, panic in his voice. "I wish not for you to."

Shaking her head, Merry smiled. "They are happy tears, Ronan."

"Happy tears?" Ronan asked, "That makes no sense."

Rolling her eyes Merry leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed her husband, "Literal as always."

**Author's Note:**

**Merry's dress is inspired by Princess/Neo Queen Serenity's of Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steam mixed with the scent of lavender and chamomile wafted into the air and kissed Ronan's face. His hand dipped into the warm bath water and scooped some up to dump onto to Merry's back. His face was painted with regret as he took note of marks and bruises that marred her back, hips, thighs, and neck. He needed to be less rough with her.

Streams of the scented water trickled down her smooth back and Merry made a noise of content. She hated to admit but Ronan's lustful assault on her body had left her sore. She could not deny that it was pleasurable but perhaps for a novice, it was a bit too much. She opened her legs to allow the warmth from the water to soak her aching muscles in her thighs and her intimate area was a bit sore, as well. She took in a sharp breath when the water brushed along her mound.

"Merry?" Ronan asked.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just a bit sore, Ronan." She looked at him, a flush began to form along her cheeks. "I am not used to such activities."

Nodding, his hand roamed over her back, massaging some of the soreness away. "I need to control myself."

Tilting her head to the side, Merry looked at her husband. "I wanted it too, Ronan." She shifted her nude body in the tub. Ronan was shirtless and he had washed the war paint from his face; under normal circumstances Merry would be glad for the view but not when her husband looked forlorn. She reached out and ran her small hand down his jaw. He moved his face and nuzzled his lips into her palm. "Tell me what ails you."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and planted a kiss in the center of her hand. "I feel remorse for the way I acted. I should not have reacted in such a way." His eyes shifted as he looked down at the floor, "I should feel comfortable enough not to react as such when I see you with another." Looking back up to Merry, his eyes flashed, "You are mine and only mine. It is Kree law."

Crossing her arms on the edge of the tub, Merry rested her head on them. "It is okay to be jealous, Ronan." In fact, she was reminded of how Nebula treated her. It made her wonder if anything had transpired between them. "Have you done…" she lifted her eyebrows suggestively, "this with Nebula?"

His lips formed a frown, "Why do you ask that?"

Pushing away from the side of the tub, Merry folded her arms across her chest. "Because she insulted me and she treats me terribly." Casting her gaze down she mindlessly wiggled her toes that stood above water level. "She acts like a jealous former lover."

Ronan sat quietly and skimmed the tops of the water with his fingertips. "There were instances."

"Instances?" Merry questioned.

Huffing loudly, Ronan stood up and walked away from the tub. Merry stood up as well and grabbed the large towel that hung from a nearby rack. Wrapping it around her body, she followed Ronan into their bedroom.

"Ronan, tell me." She begged as she grasped his arm. He swung around and faced her.

"There is not much to tell." He shrugged, "It was over a year ago and our bodies were in need of sexual satisfaction so we fucked."

The blunt words caused a pain in her chest. Merry's eyes grew misty and she willed herself to calm down. She knew that expecting Ronan to be chaste all these years before her was illogical. However, knowing felt like an arrow to the heart. "Was it often?" Merry asked, wanting to know where she stood. Was Nebula a better lover?

Ronan knew that answering such a question would be unwise and he knew it was causing his wife pain. "It was one or twice a week for a year, at the most."

Merry bit the inside of her cheek to stop from crying. She moved swiftly to the closet and threw off her towel. Ronan followed her and his big frame took up the door way. He knew she was upset and it was not the answer she wished to hear. Watching her walk nude around the giant closet, however, was a nice distraction from this terrible conversation.

She reached up to grab a night dress from a hanger. Grabbing the soft gown she turned to face her husband. He was staring at her nudity and she could tell he was admiring her shape. Was he comparing her to Nebula? Was her body more voluptuous, more satisfying, and more nimble? Anger bubbled up insider her with an undercurrent of despair. For years under her parent's roof she was treated as if she were never good enough; that she never mattered. Hurt filled her veins and clenched at her heart. Ronan was supposed to be different.

From the doorway, Ronan saw the emotions that danced across Merry's face. He took a step into the closet and saw her gather the gown up and hold it to her chest. The fabric did a shameful job of covering her up; for most of her torso, hips, and thighs were easily seen. She brought the cloth up to her mouth and her watery eyes met his.

Her look of devastation broke Ronan's heart. Taking a few large strides towards her, he gathered her up in his arms and pressed her against his chest. It was in that moment Ronan was reminded how small, how vulnerable she really was. The top of her head barely reached his diaphragm and as he wrapped his arm around her waist, her delicate skin and bone structure was even more evident. His free hand cupped her chin and he angled her head to look up at him.

Her wide green eyes were sad and framed by thick black lashes that were damp. Streaks of fallen tears marked her perfect, pale face; her full lips were drawn down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you prefer to love her over me? Her body?" opening her eyes, fresh tears fell from them. "Do you compare me to her?"

Ronan knew that her questions should enrage him; that she doubted his feelings. In the past, great Kree warriors would not take such behavior from their wives, even if they had mistresses. However, Merry's broken expression and the melancholy tone of her voice twisted his heart and made him want to weep.

Burying his hand in her hair, he massaged her scalp while forcing her to keep his eyes. "Merry," he breathed, "I promise, on the grave of my fallen people I have never once looked upon your body and thought of another." A small smile teased the corners of Merry's lips and a light appeared back in her eyes. "I would never carelessly toss you aside. I am not a man akin to your father."

That was the elephant in the room and Ronan knew it. Her past treatment at the hands of her parents will forever follow her. Thrown to the side to further their own cause, even to a race they hated. His father told him that the day since Merry started to blossom, her parents prepped and primed her for marriage; to anyone who could promise power. Over a decade of being locked way only to emerge as a bargaining chip. Merry's only connection to the outside world was her friend, Nika, who was in charge of maintaining Merry's appearance and who taught her the ways of how a wife should act. It was a terrible concoction only made worse by her parent's warped view of intimacy and lovemaking.

Wrapping her arms around Ronan's middle, Merry laid her head on the strong wall of his torso. "I know, Ronan." She placed a small kiss on his skin, "You would never hurt me."

"Apparently, I can." He said sadly as his hands roamed over her marked back. Pulling away from her, he kept her at an arm's length. Once again his eyes roamed over the bruises and bite marks.

Sighing and shaking her head, Merry pulled her nightgown over her head and concealed her body from his eyes. "While I would be lying if I claimed I feel no discomfort, I wish for you to realize it is a nice feeling." She clasped her hands behind her back and she looked shy. "It is nice to be so wanted that you lose control. That I am desirable."

"I do want you." He pointed out, "and no other."

He held out his arm and Merry placed her small hand inside of his larger one. Wrapping his long fingers around her wrist, he gently tugged her closer to him and then swiftly scooped her up in his arms.

"Ronan!" Merry laughed as he carried her to their bed. Laying her down on the satin black sheets, with her head resting on a plush pillow, he moved over her and kissed her. "Ronan," she whispered against his mouth, "I want to but it'll hurt." Her brows were knitted in worry as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"I know but what I wish to do will not involve pain."

He placed a kiss at her clavicle and then moved on to whatever skin was free from the fabric of her night dress. He tugged at the material so the tops of her breasts were bared to him. Nipping at them, he placed numerous kisses along the pale mounds. Pulling the dress down even further, he uncovered a pink nipple and flicked it with his tongue. He heard her squeak of delight and sucked the bud into his mouth. The soft tip hardened against his tongue as he began to suckle her with fervor. His other hand went underneath the skirt to skim the inside of her thighs.

Popping her nipple out if his mouth, he looked back to her face. "Have I told you that you have lovely breasts?" She let out a nervous giggle and a pink blush bloomed on her cheeks. Shifting his gaze back to her bosom; he eyed the hard nipple, wet from his mouth. Catching her eyes again, he wrapped his tongue around it and used the edge of his teeth to bite at the sensitive tip. Under her skirt, his fingers inched towards her center.

Raising her hips in encouragement, Ronan moved his hand down so that it rested between her plush thighs. Warmth radiated from the secrets her creamy skin and gown hid from his view. Releasing her from his mouth, Ronan moved down her body. He settled himself between her legs. Taking a thigh in each of his hands, he spread her. Her night dress still shielded most of her body from his gaze. Locking his eyes with hers, he moved his hand up her skin, taking the fabric along with them. Inch by inch her beautiful pale skin was revealed.

Ronan watched Merry's reaction as he slowly peeled way her clothing. He saw the catch in her breath, her lips parting as she licked them. Her hips rocked up slightly, a sensual invitation. The fabric was bunched up at her full hips and Ronan maneuvered himself so that now his shoulders were betwixt her thighs and his face was a mere breath away from her vulva.

He felt Merry's legs and thighs tense. "Ronan?" There was a note of panic in her voice. He knew she would have no idea about intimate acts, especially nothing like this.

"Be calm, wife." He kissed the inside of her thigh and felt a faint tremor. "I promise you will not be disappointed."

Moving his head, he quickly placed a soft kiss at the top of her cleft. Merry jumped slightly on contact, which caused Ronan's chin to brush against her clit. Hearing her whimper, he moved back and studied the delectable flesh he was about to devour. She was smooth, devoid of pubic hair – something that Ronan was unsure if it was cosmetic or not. Sticking his tongue out, he gave the seam of her pussy lips one long, slow, antagonizing lick.

Merry's thighs clamped around his head and Ronan smiled against her mound. Rearing back, his thumb and index finger separated the sensitive folds of her cunt. Her vagina was flushed a bright pink and thick juices began to coat the inside. Using his forefinger, Ronan spread the honeyed dew along the line of her pussy; dampening the flesh and allowing for easier movements. He reached the top of her womanhood, Ronan swirled his fingertip around the hard nub of flesh.

"Ronan." Merry moaned. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed.

"You like this, Merry?" he asked as he rubbed her clit.

She nodded and her breathing became haggard. He gave her a Cheshire grin, "I know something you would like even more." Keeping his eyes on her face, Merry watched as she saw his wide, flat tongue push against the folds of her cunt and thrust inside. Closing her eyes, she thrust her hips against his face, pushing for his tongue to delve deeper.

Giving a low chuckle, Ronan swirled his tongue along the silken walls of her sweet cunt. She tasted of the sea; crisp and clean. He moved his hands under her sweet ass and lifted her up closer to his eager lips. Sucking on the swollen lips of her pussy, Ronan's fingers kneaded her buttocks. As he fucked her with his tongue, his nose pressed against her plumped clit.

Merry made sweet noises with each pass of his tongue and moved her hips against his face. Looking down her body, she saw Ronan's blue skin against her own and saw his muscle bulge as he held her up. Her legs were atop his shoulders and his head was nestled between her thighs. Ronan looked up as he licked her and after a minute removed his lips from her center. His mouth was damp from her arousal and he licked at his lips.

Staring back at her, he lowered his mouth back down. This time over her clit. His breath moved across the sensitized nub and it caused a tingle down Merry's body. Ronan's soft lips opened over her clit and closed around it softly. She jerked her reaction and he moved his hands from under ass to anchor her hips. Careful not to squeeze to cause further bruising he ran his thumb along her skin, soothing her. Still holding her gaze, Ronan sucked the bead into his mouth and moved his tongue along her wet clit.

Throwing her head back against the pillow, Merry's lower body raised up slightly. She felt Ronan's hands tenderly grip her hips to hold her still causing a tiny spark of pain. It only heightened her pleasure; adding a darker edge to their love making.

Lifting herself up on her elbows, she once again looked down at her husband. His beautiful face was deep between her legs and his jaw clenched as he sucked her clit harder. Removing one hand from her hips, he ran a finger down the opening of her vagina and slowly thrust it inside. Her tight muscles rippled around his finger. Adding a second, he fucked her gently, a smooth in and out motion; made easier by her juices.

Letting her body fall back fully onto the bed, Merry arched her back and moaned her husband's name. The suction of his mouth was too much, she was going to come too soon; she wanted this feeling to last. She clenched around his large fingers, deep inside her pussy. She missed the overfull feeling of his cock but there was no denying that his fingers worked magic inside her depths. Merry gave a jolt when she felt him slightly hook his fingers, hitting a particular sensitive spot.

She clasped her hands to the back of his head, keeping him where he was as she moved her hips faster against his face. Closing her eyes, she rode his mouth. Crying out when he began finger fucking her harder, deeper; all while sucking and flicking her clit. His tongue moved along the hard jewel and he felt a gush of fluid right as she began to spasm around his fingers.

"Oh, gods." Merry moaned and raised her hips even more. Her orgasm hit her hard and a knot of pleasure was pulled until it exploded, entering every cell of her body. Her whole body began to shake slightly as she rode it out.

Ronan's thrust became shallow but he keep his mouth on his wife's little clit. Sucking her release into his mouth, he licked from the top of her cleft to the opening of her vagina. He removed his mouth and his fingers and placed a chaste kiss against her pubic mound. Untangling her legs form his shoulders, he looked over handy work. Her thighs glistened with her own fluids and her vulva was flushed an even brighter pink. Ronan pulled her night gown down and covered her completely. He moved his body over hers, his strong arms holding his body up.

Merry's eyes were glazed over and she wore a smile upon her face. She knew she should be embarrassed. Nika was the biggest wanton she knew and even then didn't indulge in such acts. Even so, Merry couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty. How could something that felt that good be bad?

Running her hands along his sinewy forearms, she sighed in content. "Ronan, why would a man do this for a woman?"

Cocking his head to the side, he stared down at her. "It is to ensure pleasure without the promise of recuperation. I wished to make you feel good and only you tonight."

She raised a brow. She could feel Ronan's arousal against her; he wanted release. She moved her hips against his and saw him close his eyes and let out a low moan. He stopped her movements with a simple press of his hand on her hip. "As I said, tonight was only for your pleasure." He gave a small half smile, "it'll go away."

"Do men not wish for their women to put their mouths on their…cocks?"

A growl escaped Ronan's lips. Her words were innocent, a simple question, but they lit a fire and his dick twitched. The thought of Merry's pouty mouth along his shaft made him weak and needy. "Oh they do." He couldn't help the masculine purr that resonated out of his tight throat. "But we can save that for another day."

He turned and grabbed the giant blanket that must have fell off the bed at some point and covered them with it. His was still over her body and Merry watched as he shifted his body down so that his head laid on the valley between her breasts. Tucking the blanket around them, he nuzzled his face against her cloth covered chest. Her heartbeat was to be his lullaby this night.

Merry didn't protest the strange sleeping position. She gently stroked his skull and closed her eyes. As she lay there, she heard Ronan's breathing even out and she knew he was asleep. While many other questions danced in her head, she knew that she could always wait another day to ask them. Soon, she let herself drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight warmed Merry's skin as she sat amongst the flowers in her garden. Plucking a rose from the bush she brought it up to her nose. The flower's delicate petals were soft against her skin and the sweet smell heightened her already happy mood. She was still riding high from last night's activities with Ronan and their conversation that happened before. Smiling against the silky petals, a dark shadow caught her eye. Turning her head completely she saw another Kree warrior walking towards her. As he got closer, Merry noticed he was smaller than Ronan – in both build and height; he was also older, evident by fine lines around his eyes and mouth.

"My lady," he took a short bow and looked down at her, "I am Lieutenant Paxer, Ronan's Second in Command."

"Oh!" Merry exclaimed and stood up, dusting the debris off her yellow dress. She smiled at the warrior, "I have not gotten to meet any of Ronan's crew."

Giving her a sad smile he looked down at her, "I wish this introduction was under better circumstances."

Merry's smile wavered at the tone of his voice. "Is something wrong? Is it Ronan?" she panicked.

"No, ma'am." He took a breath, "I regret to inform you that Asgard was attacked and suffered many causalities; one of them being the Queen."

She cupped a hand over her mouth and tears began to streak down her face. She turned and stumbled a bit, Prax caught her and steered her toward the bench in the garden. Helping her sit down, he moved beside her.

"I am sorry for your loss." Prax's voice was sympathetic. He softly patted her on the back as she cried.

Merry sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. The one positive to her parents having such a powerful position within Xandar was as a child, she was able to go with them to other realms and planets. At the age of 7, she was playing in the royal gardens at the palace on Asgard. Alone, as usual, Frigga offered to keep her company. Visits to Asgard were common, as they were protectors for the majority of the universe. It was a silver lining to her pathetic life until it was ripped way when she turned 13 and was forced into confinement. Frigga never forgot her, even sending her a beautiful silver gown as a wedding gift.

A gift that was ripped apart by Ronan.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes. While she knew Ronan could not have known such a thing could happen, it still pained her that she no longer had the beautiful token of friendship. "I am sorry for carrying on like this."

Shaking his head, Prax spoke softly. "Lady, it is the natural order of things to cry at such tragedies. My only regret is that news did not travel sooner so that you could have attended her funeral service." He gave Merry a small smile, "However, the Queen has entered Valhalla for she died protecting her realm."

Through her grief, Merry was happy that Frigga was in Valhalla. It was every Asgardian's dream to enter the sacred hall once their life was over. "I am glad she is in Valhalla. It is the highest of honors."

"That it is." Prax agreed. "She sounds every bit the warrior her son is."

"Her spirit will certainly live on in Thor."

"A fine legacy," Prax looked out over the garden, "I sometimes wonder if Ronan can carry on his father's." Prax was wise enough to know that he should never doubt his commanding officer but Ronan's heart was compromised.

"What happened to Ronan's family?" Merry questioned. Ronan's father was still alive but soon after the wedding he fell gravely ill. He mainly slept and he was submerged in black liquid with tubes running in and out of his body. There was no mentioned of a mother or siblings.

Prax's eyes closed and he opened them slowly. Turning to look at her, she saw years of struggle dance over his features. "Just like now, I was Second in Command. Only this time to Theus, Ronan's father. He was a wonderful leader, wise and considerate." He remembered Theus fondly. "Unfortunately, Xandar did not feel that same and set out to destroy what was left of the Kree Empire."

His eyes were cast down as memories flooded back. "So much violence and death, including Ronan's mother, Yeila, and his younger sister, Lela. Desperate, Theus went on a search for help. That is when he met your parents."

Merry's eyes widened at the knowledge Prax was unloading on her. Ronan's mother and sister were killed and by her own people. "Where was Ronan and his brothers?"

"They were on a different planet. Theus had sent them hoping it would educate them." Prax knew he needed to stop talking but it became almost lethargic to retell the story. "Theus met with your father and they struck a deal: Theus would be given an Infinity Stone in exchange for all the riches we had left. Including rare gems that would grant them prestige over others."

Wrinkling her nose, Merry tried to conclude what an Infinity Stone was. Observing her confusion, Prax spoke up. "This Infinity Stone is very powerful – it can destroy planets with a single touch."

"What was Theus going to use it for?!" Merry cried out.

"To destroy Xandar." Prax lowered his head in shame. "We were all struck by grief. We suffered at the hands of enemies for many years and our numbers dwindled. Theus protected us and our families but it was still no use." Steepling his hands under his chin, he drew in a slow breath. "Luckily enough, Theus still held a shred of sense. Once he learned of what your parents had put you through the terms of the deal were changed. Instead of an Infinity Stone, he asked for you so you could be a bride to one of his sons. The catch was that you had to be at least 18 years of age."

"How long ago did this occur?" Merry asked.

"9 years ago."

Merry wished she could be shocked by her parent's scheme to marry her off so young, even at 9 years old but she could never afford that luxury. "Even though a deal was struck my parents still tried to pawn me off."

"Such activity was not unknown to Theus. Hence why he never gave your parents anything."

"So, how did I avoid being forced to marry?"

"Theus was a very powerful man. If you think Ronan is magnificent, you should see his father. He sought potential suitors and encouraged them not to make arrangements with your parents."

"What became of this Infinity Stone?"

"Ah, yes," he said. "We knew not where your parents cast it off to. At least until Ronan sent out a team of scavengers."

"Peter Quill." Realization hit Merry. That must be the orb he spoke of. The object Ronan had commissioned him to gather up.

"Oh, so you have heard of him." Prax chuckled. "I can see why Ronan is annoyed by him but I must admit when he told Ronan he had to dance for the Stone was the very definition of comedy."

Merry stared openly at Prax. His skin was a darker shade of blue than Ronan's, most likely due to his age. He looked weary and Merry made a mental note to speak to Ronan about giving him some time off.

"Prax," she began, "why are you telling me all of this? Surely this information is something that Ronan should be telling me."

"I am telling you this, my lady, because Ronan's heart is heavy with grief and he strives for revenge for those who destroyed his people and his family." He made a gesture towards Merry, "And now he has even more reason to hate Xandar. The treatment bestowed upon you has become personal and Ronan will always protect what is his."

As much as Merry reveled in Ronan's possession of her, she wished not for him to be filled with such negative feelings. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

His tired eyes looked over her. "Show him that both of you can begin a new life. Let go of the past and look to the future." Giving her a nod, Prax stood up. "I must take my leave. I would be eternally grateful if this conversation was kept between us."

Standing up alongside him, Merry gave Prax a quick hug. The lieutenant stiffened a bit but then gave her a short huge back. "I promise I will not tell a soul."

Back on the bridge of the ship, Ronan sat back in his large chair. He was just about to retire to find Merry when Prax walked in.

"Lieutenant." Ronan sad, giving Prax a curt nod.

"I have some news for you, sir."

Ronan waved his hand, "I was just about to make my way back to my chambers. I suggest you do the same."

"I believe it is important, Ronan." Prax said sternly. "It involves Merry."

The giant warrior narrowed his eyes at his officer and lifted his hand up to signal for him to carry on.

"Queen Frigga of Asgard has died." He was blunt and to the point, not needing to say it delicately for Ronan's ears. "Merry was distraught and upset at the news."

Ronan felt a rush of guilt. He knew that pretty dress Merry wore the other day was a gift from the Queen and in his lustful rage he ripped it to shreds. Regret pooled in the pit of his stomach as he stood up and passed Prax.

"Sir, where you going?" He asked, alarmed at Ronan's behavior.

"To rectify a wrong."

Ronan made his way down the hall to the chambers he shared with Merry. Checking to make sure she was not inside, he beelined toward the closet. His eyes scanned the room until they settled on what he was looking for. Thrown across the back of a chair was the dress; the bodice was intact, albeit missing some beads, but the skirt was completely ripped in half and was distressed and twisted. The lace bow was ripped at the seams.

Picking up the lightweight gown he fingered the silky fabric. Merry truly looked like a goddess when wearing it. All silver and gold, she looked as if she should rule the moon. Folding it gently so he didn't ruin it further, he tucked it under his arm and left to visit the ship's seamstress, Lea. He knew she mainly worked on the Kree armor and basic clothing items so he was hoping she could muster enough skill to fix Merry's dress.

After Prax had left Merry in her garden, she stayed and contemplated all that he had told her. He was right in that both she and Ronan needed to move on from their respective pasts. Picking at the yellow fabric of her dress she thought of her life before marrying Ronan. She was constantly being looked over and shown off like some show animal but that isn't her life now. Merry sat on the bench and took a deep breath and sighed dramatically.

Frigga was gone and all she had was Ronan. His heart was broken and Merry vowed to herself that she would fix it. The only way to do that was to break free from her own chains. Her parents were no longer in her life, they had no say on what she did or what she enjoyed. A smile graced Merry's face as she stood up. She was able to make her own choices. For the first time in her life, Merry felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Her past was just that and she wanted to create a beautiful future with Ronan.

Giddy and excited to get to Ronan, Merry hopped up from the small bench and took off towards her bedroom. She skipped down the dark halls of the Astor, passing warriors and other members of the crew. They all watched her as she flew by, yellow dress and silver hair bouncing behind her as she passed them. Prax saw the little lady as she made her way down the corridor that led to her bedchamber. He smiled and hoped to the gods that they can all start over again.

Bursting through the door of the bedroom, Merry saw that Ronan was lounging on their bed. He was completely still, only moving to look up from the book he was reading.

"Wife." He simply said and went back to reading.

Merry smiled back and tried to catch her breath. As she tried to calm herself down she noticed that Ronan was wearing only undergarments, which left his long legs bare. Her eyes naturally went to the slight bulge that was concealed by the fabric. She knew he wasn't aroused and yet he was still impressive.

She licked her lips as she thought about last night; how Ronan brought her pleasure using his mouth. He had also mentioned that men enjoy it, as well. She had a brief flash of hesitation but then shook it off. Merry was tired of propriety and the thought of bringing the same type of pleasure to her husband excited her.

Casting a quick glance she noticed he was still preoccupied with his book. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her sundress and pulled it over her head. Now clad only in her panties and brassiere she waltzed toward the edge of the bed. In what she hoped was a graceful move, she climbed over Ronan's legs and sat astride him.

Ronan closed his book quickly and looked at his wife. She somehow was able to mount herself on top of him without him realizing. He had no complaints.

"What are you about, Merry?"

Giving him a sexy little smile. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Her full breasts filled his view and his hands reached out to cup them. As he fondled her tits, Merry slowly rocked her lower body against his.

"Fuck." Ronan ground out, "What has gotten into you?"

Not letting his words to be taken the wrong way, Merry began a slow grind, working them both up. "You don't like it?"

Lightly pinching a nipple he bite at her neck. "Oh, I do. However, I wish to know where my innocent wife got such a lush idea."

Cupping his face in her hands, she dragged his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders she crushed her breasts against his chest. His own arms wrapped around her middle and his hands squeezed her hips.

"I want to please you, Ronan." Merry whispered against his lips.

"You do," he whispered right back.

Shaking her head he gave him a quick kiss and moved herself out of his arms. Climbing off his legs and settling herself to the side, she looked at him. "I need you to take off your undergarments."

The look he gave her was one of surprise but his purple eyes smoldered. Pushing the fabric down he uncovered the lines that lead to his delicious pelvic bones and soon his erection was freed from the cloth. He kicked the piece of clothing off his legs and they landed someone on the floor.

From her position at his side, Merry stared down at Ronan's manhood. Long and thick, it curved slightly; the tip was flushed with a slight red tint. As the base was his swollen scrotum. She gathered up all her courage and reached out and cupped his balls in her hand. Ronan made an incoherent nose and his hips shot up. A bead of moisture formed at the tip of his cock and Merry lowered her head and used her tongue to taste it.

"Merry…" she head Ronan groan.

She looked over at her husband. His eyes were dead set on her and his face was taut. Maintaining eyes contact, she curled her small hand around the wide base of his dick. His face ticked a bit as her warm hand clasped him. Slowly, she moved her hand up; feeling the bumps of the veins along the palm of her hand. When she reached the head, she used her thumb to rub across the sensitive spot. Ronan's eyes fluttered closed as she repeated the movement; up and down his long shaft.

Breaking the eye contact, Merry's eyes watched as her hand worked Ronan's cock. With every passing movement he grew thicker in her hand and it twitched slightly as she began to pick up speed. Pre cum began to leak from the tip and catching his eyes once more, Merry lowered her lips and sucked the head into her hot mouth.

Ronan tried to control it but his hips shot up with force and Merry took more of his cock in her mouth. All he could do was stare at her. She was jerking him off while his dick was nestled between her full lips. She didn't move or do anything but flick her tongue along the head. Tendrils of pleasure went up and down his erection and flowed through his body.

"Suck it, Merry." His voice was hoarse and the deep tone resonated within her causing a spark of arousal so deep her pussy trembled in wanting. "Take it as deep as you can go and suck me, wife." He moved his hips up, encouraging her.

His naughty words only fueled her fire and she began a slow, tentative suck around his hard cock. He was as hard as stone but his skin was soft and smooth. Running her tongue long the column of flesh she sucked him harder. She felt Ronan's rough hands cup the back of her head and gently push her head down. Relaxing her jaw, she took him deeper into her wet mouth. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, easing his cock from her lips then pushing back in gently. With each thrust she sucked harder while moving her hand along the exposed bottom half of his dick.

Kneading his hand in her hair, Ronan watched as Merry's pretty mouth stretched across his thick shaft. Her sweet mouth as hot and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. Her hand left the base of his cock and she began to bob her head up and down his length. She took him as deep as she could, the head hit the back of her throat. She created a suction that had him wanting more.

With each pull of her mouth, a jolt ran up and down his dick and he struggled to keep it together. As she moved along his manhood, her tongue lashed at his sensitive skin and soon only the tip remained between her plump lips.

"You look so beautiful, Merry." Ronan managed to get out. "Your sweet lips wrapped around my cock. Your saliva marking my shaft."

Merry flicked her tongue over the small opening of his penis, licking up the fluid that escaped.

"Darling likes to play." Ronan mused. He thrust his hips up and forced half of his cock into her mouth. His fingers kneaded her skull roughly as he held her head still. "You will make me come and I will spill into your mouth." His eyes dilated and he clenched his jaw. "And you will swallow every drop." Pushing her head down further, Merry took him deeper as she sucked as hard as she could.

His wife removed her hand from the base and instead grasped his thick thigh. She took a deep breath and lowered her mouth further while Ronan thrust his hips up. It was a bit too much but Merry wanted, no needed, to do this. Looking up at Ronan she saw that his head was thrown back against the bed and his marvelous chest, torso and abdomen were damp with sweat. The sight aroused her even more and she worked on Ronan's dick faster, deeper; desperate to make him feel good.

Ronan felt his control snapping and he looked down at Merry. Her head was moving up and down in a delicious rhythm and he felt the beginning twinges of his release. He held Merry's head still as she continued to pull at his flesh. A gush of fluid began to splash onto Merry's tongue and she started to swallow. Moaning loudly, he lifted his hips as his little wife milked him for everything he had.

As Ronan came against her tongue, Merry's clit throbbed with a ferocity. She rubbed her thighs together, seeking what relief she could. After a moment Merry removed her lips from his cock and licked her lips. He tasted of salt and earth. Looking down at Ronan's semi-hard dick, she noticed he was covered in her saliva, as well as his semen. She felt a tug at her wrist and looked up. Her husband pulled her towards him and she made her way up to lay beside him. He gave her a deep kiss while moving his hand between her legs.

Making contact with her damp flesh, his fingers parted he swollen folds. "My, my." Ronan breathed, "Someone enjoyed sucking my cock."

His nimble fingers found her clit, hard and begging for attention. As he grazed the nub, Merry moaned. "Ronan, please." She begged.

Wanting to make her feel good above all else, he dipped his fingers against the slick opening and moved them along her clit.

"Yes," she moaned as she moved her hips against his hand.

Moving his fingers faster, Merry was coming within seconds. While her orgasm was quick, it was like a flash of lightning. After she relaxed a bit, he removed the digits and brought them to mouth; sucking off the evidence of her release.

They laid together for what seemed like eons but was merely a few minutes. Ronan's voice broke the haze.

"May I ask what brought that on? Not that I do not hope for a repeat performance." He assured her.

Laying her hand on his shoulder she gazed up at him. "I wanted to make you feel good." Her fingers idly drew little designs on his skin. "I also want to break free of my past. I wish for it not to color how I am with you or how I feel about myself."

"As you shouldn't." He agreed. "There is nothing wrong with what we do. In this bed or in life."

"Don't you have any demons, Ronan?" she asked. She held her breath hoping that he would indulge her and tell her what Prax had told her earlier.

He was quiet for so long, Merry feared she made him angry. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved his body to face her. "You know I do…"

Miraculously, Ronan did indeed tell her everything that she already knew. Merry knew that he had problem speaking of the events that had happened to him but she knew in order to move on, they had to confront their pasts.

"Is the Infinity Stone on this ship?" Merry asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to use it?"

She saw something flicker in his eyes and she cupped his cheek. "If I must, Merry."

It was not the answer Merry was looking for but it was better than a definite 'yes.' She cuddled into his arms and spoke into his chest. "I hope you never do, my love."

Placing a kiss on top of her head he spoke again, "I will do what I have to, wife." Wrapping her up close he nuzzled his nose against the soft silver hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She answered back, hoping it would be enough. She would have to see.

"I am sorry about Queen Frigga."

Fresh tears prickled her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. "Me too."

Merry said a silent prayer, hoping it will reach Frigga in Valhalla, and asked for strength. She and Ronan will have a happy life; they deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronan quietly slipped out of the warm bed that he shared with Merry. Looking down at her sleeping form he began to worry. In the past weeks Merry had been in a constant state of exhaustion. She was barely able to make it to her garden to tend to her flowers and even then Ronan went to check on her. He smoothed her hair and leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon her brow. He made a note to speak with the healer; even though Merry insisted she was fine, just all the changes had finally caught up to her.

"Months later?" He sarcastically asked her when she defended her sleepy behavior.

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head he got dressed and headed out. Walking down the long halls of the Dark Aster, Ronan made his way to Lea. He had left Merry's silver gown to her and the seamstress had stressed that she needed extra time to gather the necessary materials to fix such a delicate dress. As he walked he let his mind wander. He was nervous for Merry and hoped her condition was not grave. He silently chided himself for thinking so negatively. Perhaps his wife was correct in her assumption and it was months' worth of change and stress that had finally caught up to her.

Making his way to his destination, Ronan entered Lea's small workshop. Metal armor, trousers, cloth, and sewing supplies messily decorated the space. As he walked toward Lea's personal work station he noticed a small pile of fine silver silk, white lace, and what seemed like hundreds of beautiful gold beads.

"Odin's beard!" He heard Lea swear as she jumped up from her bench. She sucked her finger into her mouth as she did a little jig.

"Prick yourself?" Ronan asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Giving Ronan a dirty look, Lea wiped her injured hand on her clothing. "As a matter of fact, I did." Walking up to him, she poked him in the chest. "And it is your bidding I was attending to!" Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked up at him. "I demand a vacation."

"Sorry, Lea, but Merry insisted I give Prax the week off." He shrugged. "So you will have to wait."

Giving a huff of breath, she turned to go back to her work table. "How did he manage that? Better yet," she turned to look at him, "How did your wife convince you?"

Ronan felt a heat in his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "She mad a convincing and logical argument."

Wearing a smug smile, Lea clicked her tongue. "Well, tell your wife to convince you so I may relax."

"Duly noted." He rushed out. "Are you finished with the dress?"

Picking up the fragile gown, Lea held it up. She stretched her arms as high as they could go so the bottom wouldn't skim the dirty floor. Ronan looked over the piece of clothing with amazement. It looked as if it never met his hasty hands in the heat of passion. Feeling more heat bloom in his face, he looked at Lea who was giving him that stupid smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said innocently. Folding the attire neatly, she stepped towards Ronan. "I am just glad to see you in such high spirits." Lifting the bundle to Ronan, he took it from her. "So, how exactly did this dress get torn in half?"

"Thank you, Lea!" Ronan cried out and hurriedly turned his back and started walking toward the exit. As he made his way he heard Lea laugh and shook his head. He left the workshop and began his short trek to the healer's quarters. Upon entering, his nose was greeted the scent of various herbs and medicinal tonics. While the Kree were no strangers to the vast medical advancements, they still indulged the old-fashioned remedies used by their ancestors.

"Sir." Deedia greeted Ronan as he walked in.

"Deedia," Ronan nodded. He moved over to where she was sitting. He placed the gown on the table and took a seat across from her. He took note of the vast amount of greens and flowers that overran the table top. She was tearing them into little pieces and dropping them into a porcelain bowl. He assumed later on the plants would be ground up into a paste.

"What may I help you with?" She asked softly. "Are you ill?"

"No, but I believe Merry is." He began, "The last three weeks she has done nothing but sleep. She barely gets out of bed and if she does, I am in a constant state of worry that she will fall asleep where she stands."

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Deedia prodded for more information. "Any other symptoms?"

Ronan thought over the past weeks. "Well, I have noticed that she is unable to eat as much as she usually does and some things made her vomit."

"So, the lady is consistently tired, unable to keep some food down, and if she does eat it is not a lot?" She clarified.

"Correct."

Deedia knew without needing to examine Merry what ailed her. She stopped tearing apart the greenery and looked at her commanding officer. He looked absolutely worried and she knew then she would have to do a comprehensive examine just to ease his mind.

"Will she be free later this afternoon?"

He nodded.

"I will be at you chambers at 2 this afternoon. I promise I will detect what is causing this and prescribe what is necessary."

"Thank you, Deedia. I will let Merry know she is to expect your company."

Picking up the gown, he gave a thankful look to the healer and took his leave. He was nearing his bedroom when his attention was diverted by a bullet that would have hit his head if his reflexes weren't up to standard. Turning sharply, ready to attack, his eyes landed on Gamora.

"Care to explain yourself?" He asked, making it very obvious he was angry.

Allowing herself a cocky smile, Gamora waltzed over to him. "I was just making sure you are still sharp. Rumor around the water cooler is you have been distracted by a certain little lady."

"Water cooler?" Ronan's face was a picture of confusion.

"According to Peter, it is a device that comrades go to gather and talk about conquests." Gamora gave a lift of her shoulders, "He prefers to say that instead of gossip. Claims it is more whimsical."

"It is annoying." He simply stated. "Who dare speaks ill of my wife and I?"

Gamora gave Ronan a sideways glance. "Nebula."

"I will have to speak with her." Ronan concluded. "What brings you here? I thought you and the other Guardians would be busy; given your new status within the Nova Corp."

"I came to warn you." Gamora's voice was tight and Ronan could hear a strand of fear within its tone.

"About what?"

She looked around to make sure no one was in the vicinity. "I was told Thanos wishes to make a deal with you." She whispered. "He says that if you give him the Infinity Stone he will destroy Xandar for you."

Ronan admitted to himself that the premise was appealing. He could rid of the Infinity Stone and complete his mission. However, the thought of giving such a powerful weapon to Thanos had a ribbon of guilt twisting in his stomach. Ronan shook his head, "No deal."

Gamora's eyes widened in surprise. "Perhaps the rumors are true." He looked down at her. "That you have changed." Giving him a genuine smile she patted his shoulder. "I am glad you turned down this offer, Ronan, even though I know you seek revenge you have too much to lose."

Ronan knew Gamora was speaking of Merry and what little remained of the Kree Empire. He nodded to Gamora. "Thank you for informing me, I will take extra precautions." He turned and began walking but stopped when her voice rang out.

"Watch out for Nebula, Ronan." She warned. "She is loyal but where that loyalty lies is questionable."

He turned to face her and they stared at each other. They both knew what Nebula was capable of and what wrath she could cause. Nodding to each other they went their separate ways. He walked the short distance to his bed chamber. Entering the large room, he set the gown down on the cushioned stool that sat in front of Merry's vanity. He looked over at the clock on the wall.

7:14 in the morning. The men weren't due for training until 10 and Ronan decided to relax until he was needed at the training area. Ridding himself of his clothing, he lifted the blanket and slid underneath it. He moved his body behind Merry's sleeping form and drew his arm over her waist and molded her into him. He felt her stir in his arms.

"Ronan?" Her voice was sleepy and sweet.

"Mhmm?" He placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Rubbing sleep from her eyes she blink away the haziness.

"Not even 7:30."

"Oh." She breathed out. Merry couldn't remember the last time she was up so early. Lately she has been so tired she rarely got up before the afternoon and even then she was back in bed before Ronan was finished with his duties. She hadn't seen him in weeks and she missed him dearly.

"I missed you these past weeks." Ronan murmured at her ear. "You've been in bed and I am worried for your health. I made an appointment with the healer for you. She will be here at 2 this afternoon."

Merry wished she could be annoyed at Ronan's instance that something was wrong but he was so worried and truth be told her exhaustion and stomach illnesses were beginning to wear on her mind. Lacing his fingers with hers, she brought his hand to her lips and place a soft kiss there. "Thank you for thinking of me. I am sorry I have not been conscious enough to entertain you."

Scoffing slightly, Ronan placed his chin on the top of her head. "I am 11 years older than you, I know how to entertain myself." His hand lightly ran down her chest; staring from between her breasts down to her belly button and back up again. "However, it has been weeks since we have indulged in marital activities."

"As a man who has had 11 more years of life experience than I should be able to remedy that himself." Merry joked.

He tickled her sensitive sides in retort. "I am not a school boy who finds pleasure with himself. I am a man who lusts for his bride."

Leaning her head back, she looked up at him. "Oh?"

Kissing her forehead. "I missed your skin against mine; your sighs of pleasure, the way you are with me."

"Ronan." She murmured. "I feel just as you do. For when I am with you, I am truly happy."

Her words warmed Ronan's heart and chipped away the loneliness he had been feeling in her absence. He knew he should feel ashamed for the way he felt but he couldn't bring himself to. He enjoyed his wife's company and no amount of warrior etiquette is going to change that. Not since his younger days had he felt a reason to be alive; to strive for something better.

Ronan's roaming hand caught the edge of her night dress and lifted it, revealing smooth skin and lush thighs. His fingers trailed over the sensitive pubic mound and his lips sought out Merry's and he kissed her deeply. Her legs spread slightly, giving Ronan easier access to her womanhood. As his fingers sought out her clit, Merry reached behind her and fought that Ronan was without any clothes.

"Were you expecting this?" She asked, a smile in her voice.

"A man could hope." He said breathless as he felt her small hand curl around his hardening penis. As she stroked up and down the shaft, he felt himself go hard with wanting. With every stroke of her hand, his own fingers delved deep into her pussy and worked her up. Each movement caused Merry to become slicker, hotter. They pleasured each other, weeks' worth of pent tension up began to surface and Ronan removed his hand and gently removed Merry's.

"Are you ready for me, wife?" He asked as he kissed the side of her neck. She gave a noise of approval and Ronan lifted her thigh over his, baring her wet cunt to the blunt tip of his cock. Rocking back and forth, he teased her with short spans of contact. He heard her give a growl of frustration. Smiling to himself, he grabbed her hip to hold her still as he gently pushed his thickness inside her.

Merry groaned into the pillow as she felt Ronan slowly enter her. She felt every inch as his thick erection stretched her. Once he was fully seated inside her, she pushed back and heard him moan. He then began a slow rhythm; gliding in and out of her with smooth thrusts. He wanted to savor every minute, every breath, and every sigh. As he worked himself in and out of her, Ronan rubbed her clit with his thumb. With every stroke, he stimulated her nub and he was rewarded with her tight sheath clenching around his cock.

Their lovemaking was usually feverous, passionate, and torrid. This time was different, it was slow and sweet. Ronan hoped he was able to convey how he felt about Merry, he cherished her and strived to put her needs before his own. She was now an extension of his soul that he thought he had lost all those years ago.

They continued this slow dance of their bodies until Ronan felt Merry's vagina begin to ripple around his erection. He caught her clit between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed the hard little bead and Merry's pussy began to spasm as she reached her orgasm. Grabbing onto his arm that was still around her waist, Merry moved her hips in time with Ronan's deep thrusts. As she came apart in his arms, Ronan let himself succumb to the same pleasure.

After the crescendo of pleasure settled down, Merry turned her body so that she was able to look at Ronan's face. He looked peaceful as he gazed down at her. She gave him a smile and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I never want to go that long without being inside your sweet body again."

Usually, such a blunt statement would cause a flush of embarrassment but Merry had began to love Ronan's blunt sexual language.

"I agree, husband." She said sleepily. She cuddled into his side, laying her head on his chest.  
>"What do you say we sleep until you have to go to the training grounds?"<p>

Wrapping her up close, he nodded his agreement.

Hours later Ronan was in the midst of an intense battle training session. Sweat drenched his skin and looking around he noticed his warriors were fairing the same. They had been going at it for hours and while Ronan had no immediate plans to go to war, it was in his best interest to have every warrior in top shape. Ronan held up his weapon and blocked a hit from Dwal who fancied using a giant battle axe. The sound of metal clanging rang throughout the giant hall as he practiced with Dwal.

"Are you ready to give?" Ronan asked, only a hint out of breath. He knew he was the strongest of the Kree warriors and usually wasn't the one to oversee training because of the unfair advantage.

"Explain again why Prax isn't heading training as usual?" The warrior asked, holding his side as he tried to catch his breath.

"I gave him some time off." Ronan said and then raised his hammer and attempted to bear it down onto Dwal who, shockingly, blocked the heavy weapon from crushing his bones.

"Why?" He asked, whining.

Ignoring the question, Ronan a pivoted and brought the hammer down hard toward Dwal, who lost his footing and fell backward. He stopped before the heavy metal made contact with Dwal's body. "Next." Ronan ordered harshly.

As Dwal picked himself up, Ronan patiently waited for the next one. He looked around and knew the men were tired and Ronan admitted he was working them hard. He was about to call it a day but then Heim, one of the largest Kree warriors next to Ronan, stepped up. Heim chose a large mace and gave Ronan a cocky smile.

Oh, this was going to good. Ronan readied himself to wipe the smile from Heim's face when a loud, feminine voice called out. Merry.

"Ronan!"

He turned to the sound of her voice and Merry ran through the crowd of men. He heard her say 'excuse me' and 'sorry' over and over and couldn't help but smile a bit as she broke through the wall of warriors. Once she was standing in front of her husband, she launched herself at him and he caught her in his arms. Staring down at her green eyes he saw that they were bright and happy.

"Leave us." He ordered to the men. Once they all cleared out Ronan looked down at her. "Merry what is meaning of this? I was in the midst of a training session."

Merry grabbed his hand and held it against her belly. She laughed at his confused look and smiled wide. "Ronan, I am with child! That is why I have been so tired and why my appetite has been off."

Ronan stared at his wife. She was with child…his child. His other hand joined the first as they cupped over her still flat stomach. "A child?"

"Yes!" Merry exclaimed.

He got down on his knees in front of her and laid his head against her abdomen. Reaching down, Merry ran her fingers over his face and skull.

"My child." Ronan said against her cloth covered tummy. "My precious child, what a gift you are." He looked up into her eyes, he saw tears but knew they were happy; she gave him a brilliant smile and sniffled softly. He noticed she was wearing the silver gown Frigga had given her. "You have found my gift to you. I am sorry it is not as good as the one you are giving me."

"He'll be my child, too." She laughed, happy that Ronan was delighted by the news.

"Yes and he or she will perfect; with silver hair and green eyes. I demand it."

Merry laughed again. " The first half Kree and half Xandrian being in the galaxy, it will bind our races together."

"A heavy task you give our child." Ronan said.

"Not task, an honor." Merry corrected. "Maybe this is what triggers the first steps to peace. For both of us."

He kissed her stomach and nestled his face against her. He was over the moon that he was to be a father. Perhaps Merry was right and this was the beginning of a new era for both the Kree and Xandarians.

**Author's Note:**

**Merry's dress is inspired by Princess/Neo Queen Serenity's of Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi**


	7. Chapter 7

Lanterns glimmered in the darkness as Ronan made his way down the long corridor that led to his father's private quarters. His heavy strides warned the guards of his arrival and they nodded their solace as Ronan pushed open the heavy doors. Walking in the doors swung closed with a loud 'thud' and Ronan's eyes quickly scanned the area.

The room was quiet, deserted. Just as with the rest of the Dark Aster, the walls were black and carved in them were ancient Kree runes. Ronan walked over to where a giant circle was carved into the floor; a maze of runes decorated the surface. Getting down on one knee, Ronan lifted up the hidden handle and twisted it to the left, right, and then pushed back down.

As he stood up the markings began to slowly break apart, revealing a thick, dark fluid. Ronan waited patiently as a platform began to rise from beneath the liquid; a large man became visible, laying still on the stone surface. A web of tubes were going both in and out of his body and Ronan stepped forth as it made its way to ground level.

The man began coughing, black liquid escaping his mouth. His eyes blinked opened and stared up at Ronan.

"Father." Ronan simply stated as he once again got down on one knee. He helped his father into a comfortable position and gently wiped his father's face and chest with a rag. Afterwards, Ronan covered him in yellow powder; an ancient Kree tradition that prevented the now exposed skin to dehydrate.

"What brings you here, my son?" Theus' voice was haggard and it was difficult for him to speak. His own purple gaze fell onto Ronan. "Are you in peril?"

Shaking his head, Ronan mustered up a small smile. "No, father. In fact I bring you wonderful news. You are to be a grandfather."

Theus felt his eyes well and a few tears fell. In his heart, a warmth bloomed and spread across his body; it was welcome alternative to the cold and loneliness he had been feeling since falling ill.

"That is wonderful news, my son." Theus said happily. "If only your mother and sister could be here to share in it."

A pang of guilt tore at Ronan. If only he would have been there when Xandar attacked his people, he could have saved them.

"Son, stop that nonsensical thinking." His father's stern voice quieted Ronan's thoughts. "We have been through this before. It is not your fault for what happened." Using what little strength he had, Theus lifted his arm and laid his hand on Ronan's shoulder. "You should be glad that you are doing your part in continuing our race."

"But the child will be only be half Kree." Ronan pointed out.

Theus' eyes were soft as he looked at his son. He saw the sadness in his eyes and the fear that simmered beneath. "Are you implying you will not love your child because of their mixed heritage?"

A spark of anger erupted in Ronan at the accusation. "No, I will love my child. Just as I love my wife."

"Good." Theus said joyfully. "I hoped the past wouldn't color your future."

Another twinge of guilt ate at Ronan. He didn't want to admit to his father that he still wished for revenge and given the right opportunity would use the Infinity Stone.

"It is still on this ship, isn't?" Theus asked.

Shocked, Ronan gaped at him. "How…?"

"You don't think I know my own son?" While Theus' voice was hard, the look he gave Ronan was full of understanding. "I know you are angry and that you seek vengeance; especially now that your heart is involved."

Ronan gave Theus a curious look.

"Your wife." He simply stated. "I know what she has been through and I did what I could to get her away from it." He eyed his son. "Please, for both of your sakes, let the past be for what it is – the past and look to the future. You have a child to consider. A child that I hope to meet someday, if I can make it." He sucked in a deep breath and steadied himself, his strength was fleeting.

"You will!" Ronan persisted.

Theus opened his mouth to speak when he faltered. Ronan gently repositioned him and soon his father drifted off to sleep. Ronan sat quietly as he lowered his father back down into the black liquid. As the stone runes connected back together, he began walking towards the doors.

**Xandar**

"So our daughter is with child?"

Merry's father, Jael, sat back in his plush chair as he digested the news. He looked over to his wife who wore a disgusted look.

"I can't believe she lain with that horrid creature." Kehya spat out, her noise scrunching.

"Now, Kehya," he began, "What else could she do? It isn't like she was interesting enough for any of the Xandrian Lords."

Scuffing, Kehya turned her head to the one who brought them the news. "You have seen her. I know there is nothing special about her. In fact, she is plain looking and her body is shameful." Taking a sip of tea she shook her head, "We should have restricted her eating habits."

Nebula gave a malicious smile as she heard Merry's parents speak ill of her. "I do not understand what Ronan finds appealing but perhaps he too is desperate."

"He is a Kree." Jael stated. "He has no standards. A savage is what they all are and will fuck anything that has a heart-beat." He shook his head and stood up. "Enough about them, what brings you to Xandar and to our presence?"

Nebula raised her brow. "I come on behalf of Thanos."

Blood drained from their faces as Nebula spoke of the titan.

"What does he wish to do with us?" Kehya's voice was fearful.

"Thanos wishes for the Infinity Stone that Ronan possesses."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jael impatiently asked.

Waltzing up to stand before where Jael and Kehya sat, Nebula crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at them. "Ronan will only give up the Infinity Stone if pressed to. He has feelings for Merry and therefore will do anything to ensure her safety." She gave a cold smile. "We take Merry, we get the stone in return."

"How are we to do that?" Jael spoke up, "I want nothing to do with her. I would rather not have her back in my house; especially after she has tainted herself by bedding a Kree."

"Leave that to me." Nebula promised. "They are planning a dinner to announce the pregnancy. During the party, some of Thanos' soldiers will attack the ship and when Ronan orders Merry to go back to their chambers, I will be there and then we will hold her hostage here."

"And our compensation?" Kehya coaxed, her voice was shrill and smug. "If we are to have such filth back in our home, we need a decent payment."

The cyborg's eyes glanced from Jael to Kehya. "Thanos will grant you the means to overtake Nova Prime and restore Xandar to its former glory."

"We accept the offer!" Jael exclaimed, instantly. He turned to his wife who wore a devilish smile. "It is time, my wife, for Xandar of old to rise again."

**The Dark Aster**

Peeking around the corner, Merry spotted her husband. He was stoic as he sat at the helm of the command center. She pushed herself up on her tip toes to survey the bridge, no one else was there with him. Taking small, smooth steps she made her way to him.

"Ronan." She said softly.

His turned his head to look at her as she approached him. She was clad in a green dress that matched her eyes and it flowed delicatley over her body. He held out his hand for hers; taking it, he pulled her into his lap.

"Is this proper?"

He opened his mouth to refute her but she spoke over him. "Yes, yes, I know. You don't care for propriety."

Ronan gave a small chuckle and gathered her up into his arms, her bum was nestled against his large thighs and he wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. "Why are you alone?"

"I wanted to be." He spoke quietly. Ronan felt Merry stiffen in his embrace and he placed a kiss on her forehead and molded his hand against her stomach. "I welcome the company of my wife and child." He drew lazy circles on the fabric that covered her belly.

She looked up at him and could see something was weighing on his mind. Merry raised her hand and traced the lines of black war paint that marked his face; when her fingers met his lips she raised herself up and gave him a tender kiss. Letting her hand drop, she moved it over his larger one against her stomach.

"We are here, if you wish to talk about it." She whispered and burrowed her head against his chest. Merry wasn't going to push the issue, she knew if Ronan needed to get something out – he would.

It was silent for a few moments before Ronan spoke up.

"I can scared for the future."

Merry was surprised at his admittance. Ronan was so strong and confident, she couldn't imagine him being fearful. She sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"I fear my father will not make it to see the birth of his first grandchild." He continued, "I am scared I am not strong enough to look beyond the past." His eyes closed and his hand flexed against Merry's tummy. "I am scared I will be a terrible father."

Moving so that she now sat astride him, Merry's hands cupped his face. "Ronan," she began, "I know not of what the future holds but if your father is every bit as strong as you then I have faith." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked at him with soft, green eyes. "Your past is your own to recover from; however, I will be there to remind you of what you have in the present and what will be yours in the future." She kissed him softly.

"Will you love our child?" She asked, "Will you protect them, feed them, play with them?"

"Of course." He answered, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then you will be a wonderful father, Ronan." She rested her forehead against his, "Our child is lucky to have you."

He nuzzled his face in her throat and took a deep breath. "I hope so, Merry."

Merry held him close and let her eyes slowly shut. Unlike her pitiful childhood, she knew her child would be loved, cherished, and protected. She had unwavering faith in her husband.

She knew he would not disappoint her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronan surveyed the transformed communication room as he followed Lea around. The seamstress was rolling out orders to the other crew members; they were scattered among the great hall. Some were scrubbing the place clean while others set up tables.

"The dinner is tonight and I fear we will not be ready." Lea fretted. For the past week the woman had been a tornado whipping through the Dark Aster. She painstaking sewed new luxurious tablecloths for the dinner; as well as little sleepers and other items of clothing for the newborn.

"Calm down." Ronan said, a bit irritated. He was not looking forward to this dinner. Merry's illness had not subsided and nothing Deedia prescribed her was helping, much to Ronan's ire. The healer had explained to him that some women had terrible sickness and nothing could be done but to wait it out. Ronan didn't care about other women, he cared about his wife. "It is merely a dinner. An unnecessary one at that."

She scowled at him. "Stop being such a downer." She turned and Ronan followed her brisk pace. "Merry deserves this. Not only has she been ill for weeks due to your spawn but she also," she rounded on him, "has to deal with you being, well, you."

Ronan frowned at the tiny woman. "If I would have known bearing my child would bring her so much grief, I would have made sure-"

"Oh, shut it!" Lea lightly slapped him on the arm, "You damn well know you couldn't keep your hands off her."

"Lea." Ronan mumbled his warning, a heat blossoming upon his cheeks.

Huffing, she placed her rounded fists on her hips. "And trust me, that woman would go through Hel if it meant bringing your child into this world." With that, Lea turned away from her commander and moved toward Prax, who was currently setting out drinking glasses and silverware.

Knowing he was not needed, Ronan took his leave and set his course for his bed chamber. As he walked, some of the men gave him sly looks while others boasted about his virility. Ronan felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that Merry's pregnancy was now concreate proof that they were sexually active. Scowling, he pushed onward; ignoring the looks and howls of his men.

Upon entering his bedroom Ronan was surprised to be hit in the face with soft fabric. Removing the object, he concluded that it was one of Merry's many dresses. He was hit once more with another item, only this time it landed on his foot. Cocking a brow, he turned his head and met another dress. From underneath the cloth he could hear his wife repeating the phrase "no."

"Merry?" Ronan asked as he picked up the clothing that was being tossed out from the closet. "What are you doing?"

Peaking her pretty head out from the doorway she gave him an annoyed glare. "I am trying to find something to wear but nothing is fighting right!"

"Well, you have gained weight." He said casually. He was reward with another dress to the face; however, this one was thrown with force. Ripping it off, he glared at his wife, "What was that for?"

"For pointing out my weight gain!"

Sighing, he walked towards her with the dresses in his hands. "You are with child, it is a natural occurrence. Besides," he gently laid her clothing on the small chair that sat in their closet, "the extra weight has made your hips more supple and your breasts now overfill my hands."

A delighted flush highlighted her cheeks as she crossed her arms, a failed attempt to look stern. "Still."

Letting a small chuckle escape he walked up behind her and cupped his large hands over the slight curve of her stomach. "How is the little one today?"

Merry smiled and leaned back against him. "Little one is fine."

Kissing the top of her head, he held her close. "And you?"

She hesitated and he gave her a squeeze. "Still sick but not as bad as it usually is."

He let out a deep breath that ruffled her hair. "We shall cancel this dinner party."

"No!" She twisted in his embrace and faced him. "Ronan, please."

"Why?" he asked. "You are ill and should not partake in extensive activities."

"Funny how you seem to think differently when it comes to carnal activities." She shot back, annoyed.

"That is different." He pointed out. "Making love to you has benefits. This dinner is going to do nothing but bring stress and cause you to have walk around and entertain." He stared down at her. "And who was it that has initiated the last few bouts of it? Certainly not me." he was being cheeky.

Merry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. She took her husband's hands in hers and looked up at him. "Ronan, I know it will be tiring but I wish to celebrate with my friends and my new family. I promise that if I feel unwell I will take a moment but let me have this."

Ronan's stance softened as he looked at Merry's face. He knew she missed out on parties and other social gatherings growing up in her parents' home. A sigh escaped his lips, "If you promise to take breaks throughout the party and tell me if you are unwell…"

She let out an excited squeal and jumped up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss against Ronan's mouth. He caught her by the waist and lifted her off the floor. "We have hours until this dinner is supposed to happen, Merry." Ronan purred suggestively.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nodded her agreement. "What are we to do to pass the time?"

Giving her a wolf's grin, he made his way to their bed and gently dropped her in the middle of it. Coming over her, he leaned down to kiss her. "I can think of a few ways."

Hours of passionate lovemaking with Ronan took its toll on Merry's already tired body. She yawned deeply and her head slowly began to nod to the side.

"Merry! Wake up! Jesus, what the hell did you do to make your so tired?" Peter asked as he gently tugged at her hair that was bundled in his hand. "How am I supposed to do a French braid with you going every which way?"

"Sorry, Peter." She said sleepily.

"It's okay, we can make it work."

Merry watched as Peter worked her hair, moving sections in different directions. "How did a man learn how to plait?"

"Plait?" He asked, blinking. "Is everyone outside of Terra a damn thesaurus?"

"You're ignoring the question." Merry accused.

"No, I am simply stating that you can dial it back on the fancy talk." His voice was defensive.

Peter went back to braiding Merry's hair and a silence fell over them. Merry picked at her dress and waited for him to break through the stillness. She felt him lightly tug on her hair and he made his way down the long tresses, pulling them into an intricate design. "There." He said proudly as he tired the end off with a black band.

Merry looked into her vanity mirror and admired her friend's work. Not a single hair was out of place and the style made her look more mature; it was more fitting for the wife of a powerful warrior. "Thank you, Peter." Merry said gladly as she reached up and hugged him. Pulling back she gave him a teasing grin. "Seriously, how did you lean to plait?"

"I learned to impress girls." He admitted. "The more attentive I am to them, the more attentive they are to me. You feel me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Merry gave his shoulder a light punch.

"How admirable." A gruff voice rang out.

Both of them turned to the doorway, where Ronan stood. He eyed Peter suspiciously and his gaze fell to their close bodies. His purple eyes narrowed hotly.

Sighing, Peter stepped away from Merry and looked at Ronan. "You seriously can't still be jealous." When Ronan didn't answer him, Peter looked at Merry. "I will see you at the party." He made his way towards the door, raising his arms above his head when he got close to Ronan. The bigger man stepped aside so he could leave the room.

"Ronan." Merry said his name softly. She came up and wrapped her arms around his and laid her cheek against his triceps. "There is no need to be jealous, I only have eyes for you." She moved to stand in front of him and he stared down at her.

"It is not right for you to be alone with another man in our bedroom." His voice was stern.

Merry's face flushed with embarrassment. Her husband was right in that it wasn't proper but Peter was a friend. "He was doing my hair." She turned a bit to show him the woven strands that fell down her back.

"What man knows how to do such work?"

"Apparently Peter." Merry felt a bit anxious over Ronan's reaction to her and Peter's friendship. She didn't want it to ruin the relationship she and Ronan had built. "If you want me…" her voice trailed off. "If you want me to end my friendship with Peter, then I will." A familiar twang of pain began to seep into her veins; a loneliness she felt on Xandar. She didn't want to lose Ronan but didn't want to sacrifice her only friend.

Ronan closed his eyes and willed himself make sense. Merry wasn't interested in Peter, that he knew, but the irrational jealously still festered. They were able to talk and laugh so easily about a number of topics. Truthfully, Ronan knew that kind of connection is what Merry needed but he was scared that she would soon find him useless – unable to speak to him about the things that ran through her mind.

"I am not your master, Merry." Ronan began, "I will not and cannot command you to do such a thing. You need friendship and if Peter is the one to fill that void then so be it." He circled his arms around her and his hands landed on the small of her back. "I can't promise I won't feel jealously."

Merry shook her head but smiled at her husband. "There is no need to feel threatened, my love. You are all I could ever want and all I need." She reared up and gave Ronan a kiss. His hand traveled up to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

Tentatively, he broke the kiss and lowered his forehead to hers. "For you, I will burn out suns and break worlds…" He whispered.

Merry's heart skipped a beat. She knew Ronan was capable of such power; warmth spread through her.

"Are you still feeling well enough to go to the dinner?" He asked, rubbing his hands along her arms. They were covered in a fine, lilac silk and the material matched the rest of her outfit. The dress was gauzy and flowy. She reminded me of a fairy.

Lacing her fingers with Ronan's, Merry smiled up at him and nodded. He motioned for her to walk before him and he followed her out of the room. As they walked down the long hallway, Ronan could hear the low rumble of the dinner patrons. It wasn't a large affair; only the crew and the Guardians were invited to attend. Merry even invited Nika and her husband but her friend never got back to her.

The commander and his wife made their entrance into the large hall and an applause broke out, along with some whistling and other noises. Ronan lifted his arm and the chatter died down to a screeching silence. Turning his gaze to Merry he smile and then looked back to the crowd. "I thank all of you for taking the time to attend tonight's festivities."

"Hey there is free booze! Of course we came!" A loud voice echoed through the hall. A hushed 'Rocket!' and 'I am Groot!' soon followed after, then some cackling.

Ronan rolled his eyes and continued. "As I was saying, I wish to thank you all for coming together to not only celebrate a new life but also to formally welcome my wife." His arm wrapped around Merry's waist and the guests clapped and shouted out their encouragement.

Merry looked around the room and not only saw but felt their acceptance. Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled and waved. Ronan nodded to her and motioned for her to step forward and into the crowd. As she made her way through, a small gathering of women walked up and began to engage with her.

Ensuring she was going along nicely, Ronan slipped over to the refreshment table. He graciously took a mug of ale that was offered to him and downed it quickly.

"Don't drink too much. We don't want you rowdy." A voice teased him from behind. Turning, his eyes landed on Gamora and he lifted his empty mug towards her. She lifted her brow and used her index finger to draw an imaginary circle in the air. "You aren't wearing your normal armor and paint."

Ronan shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Even though Merry enjoyed seeming him in his full Kree uniform, she longed to see him in more casual wear. This night he obliged and wore a black tunic with gold trim and matching trousers. His face was washed clean and he wore no headdress. "Yes, I figured for a relaxed setting…"

"Uh-huh." Gamora interrupted. She gave him a knowing look and Ronan understood she knew the real reason for the change. It was always for Merry and he couldn't deny her. Gamora reached around Ronan and grabbed a mug of ale for herself and stood with him, happily watching the other warriors, their wives, and children gather around Merry.

As he watched, Ronan felt a smile break out across his face. His wife was clearly enjoying herself. She was in the midst of a sea of the Kree people; a pale gem in an ocean of blue skin. They all laughed and carried on. What seemed like hours of happiness was shattered within a single second.

A loud crash rang throughout the Dark Aster followed by the sound of consistent shots. They were being fired at. The ship shook and the tables and decorations were beginning to fall due to the force of the blasts.

"Merry!" Ronan shouted. He was at her side the second after the first hit, he then grabbed her wrist.

"Ronan what is happening?" She asked as another quake shook the Aster. The explosions rang in her ears.

"I NEED EVERY MAN READY TO FIGHT!" Prax ordered as he rushed throughout the frazzled crowd.

Merry looked around the chaos. Mothers gathered up their children quickly and ran for the heavily protected living quarters. Men stayed behind and gathered up their various weapons that were peppered throughout the ship. Fear gripped her and she looked up to Ronan. His face was drawn tight and he wore an alert expression. "What do you need me to do?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Nothing, you go back to our bed chamber."

Shaking her head, Merry stood her ground. "No! These are my people too."

"Merry." Ronan warned. "You are not a warrior. There is nothing you can do." He yelled. "Now. Go. Back. To. The. Bed. Chamber." His voice was cold and his expression was fierce.

She stepped back and a few tears escaped her eyes. Not only was he calling her useless but his tone and demeanor scared her. Ronan had never spoken to her in such a way. Ripping her hand from his, she gathered up her skirts and quickly ran away, dodging the heavily armed men that were gearing up to fight.

Ronan knew the moment the words left his mouth that he was too harsh. He needed to tell her she wasn't useless, that he only wanted to protect her. Ronan took a step forward before Peter stopped him.

"Ronan, there is massive damage to the East Wing of the ship." Peter said. Behind him was his group of misfits: Gamora, Rocket, Drax, and Groot. They all wore serious expressions.

"What else?" Ronan prompted. There had to be more, there always was.

Gamora spoke up, "It seems to be the work of Thanos."

Merry wiped the fresh tears that dropped from her eyes as she hurried to her bed chamber. She knew Ronan was right. There was nothing she could do; she had no powers, no skills. Taking a deep breath, she remembered Ronan's tone and it made her chest ache. Reaching the chamber, she pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. She willed herself to remember that Ronan was trying to keep her from harm. She wrangled her hands nervously and hoped he wouldn't be too long. She needed to talk to him.

She took a step toward the direction of her vanity when a dark shadow came behind her. Blue and silver flashed before her eyes and her body was slammed against a hard female body. One of her intruder's hands painfully grasped Merry's arm and while the other held a small dagger against her stomach. "Say anything and I will cut that abomination from your womb."

Merry froze instantly at the threat. Through her fear she tried to recognize the voice. It was someone she had met before, someone she knew… Her eyes widened as she realize who it was.

Nebula kicked Merry's shins, ordering her to move. As she guided Merry out of the room, she transmitted a message. "Thanos. I have what we need."

"What do you mean we are going after Thanos' thugs?!" Rocket exclaimed as they all stood in a circle. "Do you know what he will do to us?!"

"I am Groot." The tall tree scolded to his furry friend.

"I don't care if it is for the greater good!" Rocket raised his short arms in the air and clenched his fist then rubbed them against his face in annoyance. "Can we for once just let things go?"

"No!" Said Peter, Gamora, and Drax at the same time. The Guardians were still inside the now destroyed communications room. The tables were trashed and the decorations were torn and tattered, the ground was wet from the ale. After they shared their suspicion of Thanos' involvement, Ronan requested they aid him in a counter attack.

"Where is Ronan, anyway?" Rocket asked. He was pacing up and down, not wanting to admit his anxiety over going head to head with Thanos' clan.

Just then, Ronan reappeared. He was clad in his armor and headdress, the blank paint was back and the expression he wore was full of anger. In his hand he carried the orb.

"Ronan!" Gamora bit out. "What do you think you are going to do with that?"

"Isn't obvious?" His tone was slightly mocking. Gamora opened her mouth in retort when a loud noise erupted.

"What the hell?" Peter asked, surprised.

"It is a transmission." Gamora stated, nodding towards the black wall that was slowly fading into grey, then suddenly Thanos' face appeared.

"I certainly hope my intrusion didn't cause too much trouble." His voice was cool and even.

Ronan squared his shoulders and looked up into the screen. "You know very well what you have caused. Tell me, why?" His eyes sparked with anger.

"You have something I want." The Titan's eyes narrowed onto the orb that was housed in Ronan's hand. "Let's make a deal."

"You have nothing I want." Ronan snapped back. "Even if you did, it doesn't justify me giving you this stone."

Thanos gave the warrior a slow, slick smile. "Trust me, boy. I have something you want. Or should I say someone?"

"Everyone on the Aster is accounted for." Ronan said, "The Kree will not diminished so easily this time."

"Oh, but the one I have is not Kree."

A cold sweat broke out along Ronan's body as his heart rate quickened. A ball of dread sat in the bit of his stomach as Thanos went on.

"I have your wife." Thanos stated simply, as if he were discussing a trivial matter. "You give me the orb, boy, you get your wife back. She is currently reunited with her parents, I'm sure you know of them." His smile turned sadistic. "They have many plans for her if you refuse. Trust me, boy, I will make sure she begs for death. Killing not only herself but that unborn parasite."

An anger Ronan had never felt bubbled in his veins. His teeth were clenched so hard he was sure he would break them. His breathing was rapid and his fists contracted, cracking the orb slightly. He stood proudly in front of Thanos and gave a slight growl.

"You call me boy?!" Ronan yelled. "You touch Merry and I'll unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar AND BURN IT TO ITS CORE!" His voice was roar. "Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you!"

A satisfied smile marked Thano's otherwise still face. "I welcome it."

The transmission was lost and Ronan stood still. Anger was radiating off him in waves. He needed to get to Merry, he had to save his wife and child. He turned to make his way to the commanding bridge.

"Ronan!" Peter yelled as he stood in front of the warrior. He held out his arms and tried to push him back when Ronan moved on him. "You need to think this out, you are too angry!"

Ronan reached out and grabbed Peter by the throat and lifted him off the floor. Peter's hands clawed at Ronan's as he made choking noises. "Of course I am angry! He took my wife! My child…" His voice broke slightly at the last.

"Then let us help you, Ronan." Gamora frantically offered, resting her hand on Ronan's outstretched arm. "Merry wouldn't want you to rush in like this."

Letting go of Peter, he crumpled to the floor; as he gasped for breath Ronan looked to Gamora. "What do you supposed I do?"

"We use the Infinity Stone." Rocket suggested. "Ronan should be strong enough to wield it."

Staring into Ronan's eyes, Gamora raised a brow. "Are you strong enough?"

Ronan knew Gamora was really asking if he could avoid using the stone to destroy Xandar. While the prospect was tempting, Ronan just wanted Merry and his child back safely. "Yes."

"Okay." She nodded, pleased with his answer. She gave a look to the rest of the Guardians. "We need a plan."

"I got this." Peter mustered up, voice dry and harsh. "We ring up Thanos and tell him we want to make the deal." He nodded to everyone. "We combine Ronan's weapon with the orb and when we begin to trade Merry for the orb, Rocket," he looked at the raccoon, "you shoot at the hammer, breaking it, thus freeing the stone."

"What shall we do with the stone once it is free from its confine?" Ronan asked.

"Ah." Peter patted his chest. "Leave that to me. Although it should be obvious from my out of this world good looks, I am not pure Terran. My father is something very ancient or whatever."

"So you can hold the stone long enough to hold off its power and then conceal it once more." Ronan concluded.

Winking at Ronan, Peter nodded. "Exactly."

Ronan didn't want to admit that Peter's plan was solid and had a high chance of succeeding. He looked at his comrades. "Are we ready?"

"Always." Peter said

**Author's Note: **

**I used the idea for Peter being able to French braid from an interview with Chris Pratt who braided his interviewer's hair. **

**Ronan's line of "****For you, I will burn out suns and break worlds…" is something he had said in comic canon**


	9. Chapter 9

Merry wrestled against the chain that bound her to the heavy stone fountain that stood outside her parent's home. For hours she pulled against the binds and each time she only exhausted herself; the chain would not break. Collapsing, she ended up on all fours, her silver hair skimming the green grass. Picking her head up, she looked around. Much like her garden on the Aster, it was filled with gorgeous flowers and Merry tried to imagine she was there instead. Sitting straight up, she ran a hand through her hair and wiped at the dried tears. Scooting closer to the large stone base of the foundation, she leaned against it.

Just then, Merry heard a noise. She quickly brought her hands over her stomach. After Nebula's threat, she had to protect her child at all cost. Merry knew she couldn't fight but she would damn sure try if it meant getting back to Ronan. Her body tensed in preparation for a fight but then softened when she saw the cause of the noise.

Clad in a black cloak, Nika quickly made her way to Merry. Falling to her knees in front of her, Nika began to cry. "Oh, Merry…"

Merry's own tears streamed from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her friend. As Nika held her, she stroked her hair and whispered kind words. Fresh, fat tears escaped as Merry was reminded of the other times she cried in Nika's arms; alone and sad at the situation the universe decided to give her.

Cupping Merry's face, Nika looked at her. "Your parents told me they brought you back here." Her sad blue eyes looked over Merry; her dress was ripped and tattered, most likely due to rough handling, her hair was unkempt and dried tears stained her face. Her usually bright green eyes were drab and shone with tears. Nika's gaze landed on the chain that was wrapped around Merry's ankle. "Did your parents do this?" She asked, touching the metal.

"My mother." Merry answered and placed her hand over her friend's. "I thought I got away this time. I thought they could no longer u-u-use me." Merry's lips trembled as another rush of tears rained down her face. "Only useful as a bargaining chip." She covered her face with her hands as sobs raked her tired body. Nika's arms wrapped around her once more, her warmth enveloping Merry, comforting her. "I need Ronan."

The tone of Merry's voice broke Nika's heart. Running her hand down her back, Nika spoke up, "Merry, you have endured and that is something to be proud of. You will make it through this."

Merry moved far away enough from Nika to face her. "You think so?"

Chuckling, Nika tucked as stray strand of Merry's hair behind her ear. "I saw you. When I was walking towards you," her voice was gentle and proud. "You were ready to fight off whatever was to come your way."

"I will do anything to protect Ronan's child."

"And he would be proud."

Nika's words warmed Merry's heart and increased her confidence. She was going to escape her parents and she will make it back to her home.

"Why did they bring you here?" Nika asked.

Merry paused. She didn't know why Nebula kidnapped her and she definitely didn't know why she was brought back to her parents. "I don't know, Nika. Do you think they're going to trade me to a different man?" She was panicking.

"Calm down, Merry." Nika soothed. "I have not heard them speak of such plans."

"How can you be sure?"

"Think about it." Nika began. "Would your parents risk their status by trying to pawn off their daughter who not only bed a Kree but is expecting a half Kree, half Xandrian child?"

While blunt and surely a slight towards her, Merry saw Nika's logic. The company her parents kept all thought less of non Xandarians and the Kree were the most despised. They wouldn't risk a break in their social stature to wed Merry off, knowing full well she has mated with Ronan.

The sound of approaching footsteps froze both women with fear.

"Go!" Merry whispered frantically to her friend.

Nodding her head, Nika placed a kiss on top of Merry's head and quickly made a run for it. She was completely out of sight by the time Kehya made her appearance, Jael behind her.

"You know if you would have just kept still we wouldn't have had to chain you." Kehya said lightly.

"Why have you done this?" Merry cried.

Staring down at her daughter, Kehya sneered. "Because, Xandar needs to be cleansed. The people and the culture that have populated here are a disease." She turned her nose up at Merry, "Your husband is the leader of a race of savages. Our government has shamed us by allowing them to live. They should have been completely wiped out."

"They killed his mother…" Merry said weakly. "His sister. Innocent families!"

"Such is the burden." Kehya began, "Your mongrel is a radical, a zealot. A terrorist in the making."

"Because he wishes for his people to thrive?" Merry felt anger seeping into her veins, heating her blood. She straightened her back and stared up at her mother. She laid a protective hand over her stomach, "And they will thrive! The heir to the Kree Empire rests in my womb!"

Suddenly, Merry's head snapped back and her cheek felt as if a swarm of bees had stung her. She felt the painful flesh and heat radiated from the marking.

"Kehya!" Jael called out and yanked his wife's arm. "You weren't to touch her!"

Scowling, Kehya looked at her husband. "Are you defending her behavior?"

He shook his head and dropped her arm. "No, but I draw the line at physically harming her."

"But Nebula told us if she was hurt, that monster would be more eager to make the trade!"

"Trade?" Merry spoke up, flinching slightly because the movement jostled her sore cheek.

Kehya gave a small wicked, smug smile. "Yes. We are going to make a trade that is actually worth it. You for the Infinity Stone."

"Why do you need it?"

"To give to Thanos, so we can bring Xandar back to its former glory." Jael said.

"But all those people…" Merry's voice was thin.

"Will die." Kehya said simply. "And what Thanos doesn't know is once we gain back the Xandar of the Golden Age, Nova Prime is as good as dead, too. Then those Kree mongrels. Starting with Theus who should have given us the Stone in the first place."

Tears blurred Merry's vision. Her parents were going to murder Ronan and his people and Xandar was to fall to ruins. Then afterwards Thanos would have the Infinity Stone and who knows what Hel he would wrought onto the universe.

"Don't do this, please." Merry begged.

Something that looked like empathy flashed quickly over Jael's face but he soon shook it off. They have come too far to back down now.

"We used to be the pinnacle of Xandarian society." Kehya began. "We were envied and lived a comfortable life. Then Nova Prime came and welcomed all those who needed refuge." Her lip twisted in anger. "Now the streets are overrun with aliens who don't belong here."

Merry saw her mother's eyes drop to her belly and she tightened the hand that protected it.

Kehya frowned and huffed and turned towards her husband, "Send word to the Kree where he is to meet us."

Jael nodded and watched as his wife walked past. Taking one last sad glance at his daughter, Jael turned and followed.

**Hours Later…**

"Where are they?" Ronan demanded angrily.

"They said to meet here and to wait." Peter reminded him. "Ronan, they want the Stone. They are going to come."

Ronan scowled at looked around the flat area. The coordinates Jael sent had landed them in a vast flat land. There were barely any trees and only a few patches of grass decorated the dirt. They had been waiting in this wasteland for far too long and Ronan's patience was wearing thin. With every second that ticked by he feared more and more for Merry and the baby.

Gamora was crouched down next to Rocket who was vigorously working on a huge weapon. As they waited the Guardians honed their plan and Rocket went to work on building a gun powerful enough to shatter Ronan's Universal Weapon in order to free the Stone. "Is it ready?"

"Almost." Rocket grunted as he finished the final touches. "Should be powerful enough to destroy Ronan's weapon so we can get the Stone out. Which, by the way…sorry, I guess?"

"I am Groot." Groot stated.

"Fine, fine!" Rocket exasperated. "I truly am sorry I am ruining your weapon." Turning to look up at Groot, "There!"

Groot gave him an approving nod.

Drax made his way to Ronan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I feel your pain. I, too, have worried if I would see my wife and child again. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case." Drax's voice was low and somber. "However, this tale will end differently. We will get Merry back to safety."

Ronan felt for the man and understood his pain. He had known the pain of loss – losing his mother and his sister, as well as most of his people. He wasn't about to lose Merry, too. Silence fell over all the Guardians and Ronan as they waited anxiously.

"I am Groot!" Groot pointed to an approaching hover vehicle.

Ronan's body became tense as it came closer to the group. His grip on his weapon tightened, he could feel the energy from the Stone. Ronan's gaze then fell on Rocket. "Rocket you need to out of sight so they do not see you."

The raccoon nodded, "Alright. When do you want to blast this thing off?"

"After we give them the false orb and they are fully out of sight."

Taking his orders Rocket started off towards the Dark Aster, which Ronan had seated on the flat plains. The remaining Guardians and Ronan stood still waiting and watching as their guests made their way toward them. The vehicle finally made its destination, which was yards away from where they stood. The door opened and a shrewd looking woman stepped out. She was clad in fine silk and jewels and her own silver hair was coiffed delicately. Not far behind her a tall man appeared, dressed in the same fine silk and encrusted with his own gaudy jewels. He tugged on a pale arm and Merry stumbled out of the vessel. His grip was tight and bruising, dragging her behind him as he followed his wife.

Ronan's mood impossibly grew blacker as he saw the maltreatment of Merry. Then he noticed the handprint that was bright pink against her pale cheek. Furious, he took a hard step forward but Peter gripped his arm and shook his head.

"Ronan, stay calm." Peter quietly commanded.

Kehya waltzed up to Ronan and Peter and stood her ground. "You have something we desire."

"Yes." Ronan answered. "But first we demand that you hand Merry over."

"And trust you to hand us the Stone?" Jael asked aghast. "We think not."

Ronan looked over Merry. Her hair was moussed, her clothes were dirty and tattered; however, other than the mark on her face and bruises on her arm she seemed unharmed. Her green eyes met his and they were full of sadness and fear.

"This is an orb." Peter spoke up. Out of his knapsack he pulled out a silver sphere. Holding it up so that Kehya and Jael could see it, "It houses the Infinity Stone you seek. The orb stabilizes its power and ensures whoever is holding it is not destroyed."

Kehya and Jael looked at the orb with wonder. Jael spoke up, "We give our daughter to the Terran and you, Kree, give us the orb."

Ronan opened his mouth to question why Peter was to take Merry but Peter raised his hand to silence the outburst. "I accept the terms." Turning to Ronan, he handed him the orb and walked over to Kehya and Jael. Turning back to look at the Kree, "Ronan?"

Huffing, Ronan made his way to the couple and extended his arm out, the orb seated in his large palm. Kehya reached out and her hand hovered over the orb. As Jael thrust Merry roughly into Peter's arms. Just as Peter and Merry made contact, Kehya grabbed the orb. As she held the sphere close she cast her icy gaze at the three that stood in front of her. "You better enjoy this moment because your world will soon come crashing down."

Angry, Ronan moved closer to Kehya who slowly backed away. "I have every right to kill you." Kehya's mouth dropped in horror at the statement but Ronan carried on. "Get out of my sight while I let you live."

Kehya and Jael quickly ran towards their vehicle with the orb in hand. Ronan watched them but then soon turned to Merry. She was crying and jumped into his arms. He gathered her up close and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "Shhh, Merry…" They stayed like that for several moments.

"Ronan behind you!" Gamora suddenly yelled out.

Just as he was turning, he came face to face with Nebula. In each hand she held a gun, one pointing at Peter while the other was pointed to Ronan. "Did you really think we would fall for the false orb?"

Casting a side glance to Peter, Ronan looked back to Nebula. "You will never have the orb!"

"I don't need the orb, I just need the Infinity Stone." She spat back. "It isn't in the orb so where is it?" She looked at Merry, who held onto Ronan with a tight grip, "You better tell me, Ronan, or I'll kill your wife and cut the child from her womb as a parting gift."

A flood of anger rose up in Ronan so fast that he saw red. In his hand, the Infinity Stone that was housed in the Universal Weapon began feeding on his anger. A strong, purple light began to radiate.

"Gotcha." Nebula said pleased. Aiming her gun at the weapon, she pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast. Nebula fired and suddenly shards of metal rained down upon them. Floating in the air, surrounded by a halo of light, was the Infinity Stone. Nebula made a leap but something in Merry pushed her to do the same. Both women were reaching for the stone but only one could catch it.

Merry reached out, she had to prove she was useful, that she was worth something, that she was strong. Her small hand caught the Stone and in an instant her world went black. A heat like no other overtook her body, filling every cell and ripping her apart. She screamed out in pain.

"Merry!" Ronan roared and moved to take the stone from her.

"No!" Peter yelled at the same time and quickly grabbed onto Merry's shoulder. The same heat, same power, was now shared between the two of them. A cloud of purple gas and lighting began to surround them and pushed Ronan away. As the Stone's power began peeling the skin from their bodies, Peter pried Merry's fingers apart and freed the Stone. It hung in the air, spurring on the storm.

Groot broke through the wall of destructive energy. In his hands was the original orb, opening it, he gently sealed the Infinity Stone back in its protective confine. As soon as the orb was screwed shut, the purple cloud diminished. It cleared away, revealing both Peter and Merry who lay on the ground.

"Peter!" Gamora yelled, running toward her friend. Falling to her knees, she shook his body. After a few vigorous movements Peter came to. Blinking, his eyes looked up into Gamora's worried face. She breathed a sigh of relief and helped him sit up, once he was settled he looked over to Ronan who clenched Merry to his chest.

Drax slowly made his way to Ronan and Merry.

"She isn't responding." Ronan proclaimed forlorn.

"We will take her to the Nova Corp healing center." Drax promised. "You need to stop Nebula, Kehya, and Jael from retuning to Thanos."

Ronan looked at Merry. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. She was breathing but her pulse was very, very faint. Cuts and bruises marred her body. He swung her body up into his arms and handed her over to Drax, who cradled her close. "Please make sure she lives."

Drax heard the sadness in Ronan's voice and nodded his promise. Ronan made his way back to the Dark Aster just as Rocket stepped out from the ship.

"Hey what happened….oh." Rocket stopped when he saw Merry in Drax's arms. She looked near death. Quill didn't look much better but at least he was conscious. A shadow cast over the little creature as Ronan moved passed and into the Dark Aster.

Moving towards the rest of the Guardians, Rocket came to stand before Peter and Gamora. "What do we do now?"

Gamora looked at him. "Keep Merry alive."


	10. Chapter 10

Once Ronan entered the Dark Aster, Prax came running towards him. "Master!" he called. Prax noticed that Ronan looked a deadly mix of grief stricken and enraged. Ronan's strides were heavy and his steps were fast.

"Prax, I need you to ready one of the mobile pods and make it quick." Ronan called back, voice strained.

Accepting his orders, Prax went to work. Quickly making his way to the south end of the ship. There various vehicles and large machinery were stored. He selected the best maintained mobile pod and made sure it was running sufficiently and then had it refueled. Just as he was finishing up, Ronan entered the large storage area and moved forth to the pod. "Is it ready?"

"Yes." Prax answered. "However, I must ask – this was not originally part of the plan. What happened?"

Ronan's face paled and he cast his gaze to the floor. "I was unprepared for Nebula to betray us. Gamora warned me to be careful but I cast it aside. I was too preoccupied." He admitted shamefully.

"You fell in love." Prax noted. "Nothing to be ashamed of." He lifted the hatch on the side of the pod and the door opened wide. "Love is something that heals and protects us."

"And yet my wife's life hangs by a thread." Emotion swelled up in Ronan. "I dare not hope my child survived the energy from the Infinity Stone." He turned to Prax. "Is this what love is to bring? If so, I do not want it." He decreed bitterly.

Eyeing him angrily, Prax slammed the door shut. "Listen here, boy. You may be the commander but don't forget I've changed your soiled diapers as an infant. You claim she may die and it seems she did it for you." His index finger pointed at Ronan. "That is love and I'll be damned if I let you renounce it."

Ronan's fists clenched at his side, angry that Prax was speaking to him in such a way. "My love for Merry issued her a death sentence!"

"Why don't have you have some faith?" Prax asked. "You mentioned the Stone…"

"Merry touched it and her body absorbed its power. Almost ripped her apart."

"Yet she survived." Prax needed Ronan to understand that Merry could very well live. While uncommon, some have survived the Stone's power.

Ronan sneered. "Barely."

Prax closed his eyes in frustration. "The Nova Corp will see to her injuries." He saw a tick in Ronan's jaw. "Do you not trust them?"

"No." Ronan eyed him. "Why should I? Merry's parents, Xandarians that they are…"

"Two out of so many." Prax interrupted. "You know damn well that good Xandarian people are going to save her. Your father would be ashamed."

Ronan let out a slow breath as realization hit him. His father would be ashamed of his behavior. He knew not why Merry decided to take the leap to capture the Stone but she did and paid the price; her life hung in the balance all while he was denouncing love like a fool.

"You think I did not wish harm upon Xandar when they attacked us?" Prax carried on. "I moved on because then I would be just like them– condemning a group without any basis except centuries old ignorance." Once more, Prax lifted the handle and opened the door. "Save your wife and child. Save Xandar."

**Nova Corp Healing Center**

"Help!" Peter yelled at he and the rest of the Guardians burst through the automatic doors of the healing center. His wail caught the attention of every doctor, nurse, and patient. Right behind him, Drax still carried Merry in his arms. Her pulse was so faint that he worried she succumbed to her injuries but her shallow breathes indicated she was fighting for life.

"What happened?" A doctor dressed in Nova blue and orange stepped up to the unconscious woman. He took in her ragged appearance. The woman's skin was peeling in places, while blood congealed in others, bruises pained her body all over. Her body was limp and if it wasn't for barely detectable rise and fall of her chest, he would think her dead.

"She came in contact with an Infinity Stone." Drax reported. He looked down at her pale face. "She is fading fast."

"Which stone?" It was common lore to speak of the Celestials and their Infinity Stones and what havoc they have wrought onto the universe. The Stones had been dormant for so long, they were all but forgotten.

"Power." Gamora answered quietly.

The doctor's eyes widened and turned to a small group of nurses. "I need you to set up a room immediately! Round up every doctor that is available." He held out his arms and lifted Merry from Drax's. "We will try to save her but you know what happens to those who wield the Power Stone."

Disintegration.

"Yes." Peter said from behind.

Nodding to the Guardians, the doctor began walking towards the emergency unit.

"Doc! Hold up!" Rocket rang out. As the doctor faced the creature, Rocket spoke up. "She's pregnant…"

"I cannot guarantee..." He begun.

"We know." Peter returned sadly.

Taking Merry back to the emergency unit, the Guardians all stood in a daze. Nebula and Merry's parents were loose on Xandar and could easily report to Thanos. Their friend's life was hanging on by almost nothing and the babe in her womb may already be lost to them. Ronan would be devastated to lose both.

"I am Groot." Groot stated.

"How can we be positive, Groot?" For once, Rocket's voice was not harsh and angry but melancholy. Nearly unrecognizable to even his own ears.

Spreading his large arms wide, he gathered up all of them and held them close. Nurses and patients let them be as they went about their duties, knowing all too well the outcome may be dire. Gamora snuggled closer to Groot and caught her hand in Peter's. Out of all of them, Peter was the closest to Merry. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"If the worst is to come," Gamora looked at him, "perhaps her sacrifice will grant her entrance into Valhalla. I am sure Odin would allow it."

"She doesn't belong in Valhalla…" Drax spoke up.

"She belongs with Ronan, with us." Peter finished.

Gamora's gave Peter's hand a gentle squeeze before letting his hand drop. Over the months Merry and Ronan had been married, the Guardians all took to her and considered her a dear friend. Gamora tried to think of happier times that they shared; like planting flowers in her garden or Merry gazing in awe at the little orbs of light Groot was able to conjure up.

She hoped Groot wouldn't have to light Merry's way into the afterlife.

Nebula scowled as Jael raced down the dusty plains of Xandar. "You idiots, how did you not know the stone was in his weapon?"

Turning her fierce gaze onto the cyborg, Kehya sneered right back. "Don't blame us for this failure! You are the daughter of Thanos, perhaps you should have been more perceptive!"

Fighting the urge to bash the old woman's head in, Nebula looked down at her tracking devices that were installed within her body. A warning went off in her head – a small vehicle was fast approaching them.

"It is that Kree beast!" Jael cried out.

"Just drive." Nebual ordered.

Jael pushed the vehicle to its limits. The small craft shook and rattled at the force it was accelerating. A loud boom was heard and then the vehicle was penetrated by missiles. They broke through the steel shell as Ronan fired continuously. The push from the blast had all three thrust forward. The assault did not last long for the small machine could not handle the blasts and it soon broke down. Sparks erupted from broken wires and smoke was emitting from the debris.

Nebula's right arm was broken from the impact and she grotesquely set it all back in place. Shooting a short glance to the front, she eyed Jael and Kehya who were unconscious; their bodies slumped over. Not caring if they were breathing or not, Nebula grabbed the nearest weapon and kicked the siding until it came lose. Stepping out from the crash site, she spotted Ronan. His pace was even and slow and his hateful gaze was upon her.

She raised her weapon as she waltzed towards him. Nebula never once feared Ronan but his current demeanor was send a chill down her spine. Placing her finger on the trigger, Nebula stood her ground; she didn't want to kill Ronan but hurting him enough to get the point was fine by her. "Stand down, Ronan."

"Why have you done this, Nebula?" Ronan asked. He came closer to his once trusted companion. "You were the closest thing to a friend I had before…"

His voice trailed off and Nebula's anger sparked. "You mean before that Xandarian." She spat out the word as if it were poison in her mouth. "And those stupid, oh what do they call themselves, Guardians of the Galaxy." Her tone turned mocking.

"Merry has none nothing to you, why?" He demanded.

Nebula's fist clenched at her side as her anger washed over her. "Because she ruined everything!"

"How?" His tone was harsh.

"You were dead set on destroying Xandar and I was willing to wait out your petty quest for vengeance so we could go after Thanos. I followed you for years, hoping and waiting for you to see that Xandar is merely a speck in the universe." She took a shaky breath. "We could have taken down Thanos and controlled the galaxy, even Odin would bow down." Her eyes narrowed. "But you had to marry that…stupid bitch! A waste of space and flesh. She changed you."

Vowing to keep his feelings in check, Ronan offered a cool smile. Moving even closer to Nebula, she raised her weapon, aiming it at his face. Scowling slightly, "No need to threaten me, Nebula."

"No need to get any closer." She retorted.

"I need to…get close to you." He had to choke out the words. "If I would have known your intentions then, I would have never have wed the Xandarian whore." His words burned his tongue and in his gut, it felt as if acid was eating his insides. He saw her falter and her arm lowered. Standing in front of her, Ronan's large hands cupped Nebuala's face. Her black, pupil-less eyes widened and her body went slightly slack.

"Ronan…" Nebula whispered. Her voice was breathy and smug. Finally, she thought, Ronan saw that he had made grave mistakes.

"You were right that Merry came and changed me and how I see the world." His grip on Nebula's head tightened. Her eyes went round and she gave a small gasp of pain, shocked she looked at him. "I thought you liked pain, Nebula. You certainly love to inflict it on others." Before she could respond, his hands contracted and Nebula's head began to drum with pain.

"You seek revenge on Thanos for what he did you, yet you can't see you are just like him. This plan of yours has possibly cost me my wife and my child and for that, I must obey the ancient laws of my people." Just as he finished, his hands squeezed Nebula's head so hard that her flesh tore and wires and brain matter fell into his hands. The dead weight of her body slumped to the group in a crumpled heap. "A life for a life."


End file.
